My 6ft Teddy Bear
by cookiexxmonster27
Summary: Rae Emmie Black-Swan is the half-sister to Bella. She is very smart, and falls in love with a big burly vampire named Emmett Culllen (Emmett/OC) (Jacob/OC)
1. Chapter 1

I was getting ready for a run when I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," I said.

The door slowly opened to reveal my dad.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The new doctor arrived yesterday. Dr. Cullen is his name," He said. I smiled.

"Oh, yeah everyone's been talking about the new doctor," I said.

"Well...he invited us to dinner with his family," He said.

Well that was awfully nice of him.

"Oh, that was nice of him. Today?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well, okay Daddy I'm just gonna go for my run. Make sure you put something nice on," I said. He groaned.

I laughed and picked up my iPod.

"I'll be back in a little bit," I said kissing his cheek.

"Be careful," He said. I smiled.

"I always am," I said quoting him.

He laughed. I put my headphones and left the house. I always ran in the woods because it made me feel free. I didn't have a care in the world when I was running. I decided to only run half of my usual route since we had dinner plans. I made it back to the house safely, but I felt like someone was watching me.

"I'm home! I'm just going to jump in the shower!" I yelled.

I didn't wait for his response, and ran upstairs. I picked out a outfit and set it on my bed, and ran to shower. The cold water felt amazing on my skin.

"Rae! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry!" He yelled.

I sighed and jumped out of the shower. I blow dried my hair and pinned it up in a messy bun. I ran to my room and quickly got dressed. I looked at myself and smiled. I was finally ready.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded. He motioned for me to go and I went straight to the cruiser. We sat in silence the entire trip, but that was okay. Father wasn't much of a talker, and I wouldn't make him uncomfortable. It didn't take long to get to the Cullen's. Dr. Cullen and his wife were outside waiting for us.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded. We got out of the car.

"Chief Swan, welcome. Is this your daughter?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yes, this is my daughter Rae," Dad said. I smiled and waved.

"Please to meet you Rae. I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme," He said.

"Hello," I said.

I wanted to slap myself in the face. I was so much like father at times.

"Do come in! Dinner's almost ready," Esme spoke.

Her voice was like honey. So smooth and amazing. We followed the couple inside.

"Holy shit," I whispered.

This house was stunning!

"These are our children...Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and my nephew Liam. Children, this is Chief Charlie Swan and his lovely daughter Rae," Esme spoke.

They were all beautiful. The big burly one...Emmett was his name I think was just drop dead gorgeous. I couldn't stop staring. They all said hello.

"Please excuse us Mother and Father. Liam needs a ride to the airport. It was a pleasure to meet you both," Rosalie said.

"Of course," Carlisle spoke.

"Nice to meet you both," Liam said smiling.

I waved. It was the first time I had not felt beautiful surrounded by the Cullen's.

"Rae! I love your outfit!" Alice the pixy said.

I was snapped back to reality.

"Thanks! I wasn't sure it looked okay," I said.

I couldn't help but start fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"Nonsense! It looks amazing!" She said. I felt slightly better.

"Why don't you go talk with Alice, and the other kids. I'll call you when dinners ready," Dad said.

I nodded. Alice walked over and intertwined her arm with mine.

"I can tell we are going to be great friends!" Alice chimed. I smiled.

"I get the same feeling," I said. We talked about fashion, boys, and life.

She told me that they were all adopted, and that her and Jasper were together. I told her about my mother, and my half sister Isabella.

"Hey ladies dinner is ready," Emmett spoke.

I looked up and was mesmerized by his face.

"Thanks Emmett we will be right down," Alice said. I smiled.

"Shall we?" I asked.

Alice smiled. We went downstairs. Everything smells so amazing. Everyone sat down. I felt like father and I were the only ones that were eating. Everyone was talking among themselves.

"So what grade are you in Rae," Esme asked. I looked up.

"I already graduated this past year...I'm starting online classes this next coming semester," I said.

"That's incredible! What are you majoring in?" Esme asked.

"Business management. I want to own my own business one day," I said.

"That's a wonderful goal sweetie," Esme said. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Well it's getting late...We should get going Rae," Dad said. I nodded.

"Alright," I said.

"Well Chief Swan it was wonderful having you and your daughter over. We should do it again," Carlisle said.

"Sure thing," Dad said, I laughed.

"Thank you for having us! If you need anything let us know," I said.

Alice and Emmett walked us outside.

"Here is my number. We should hang out sometime maybe go shopping!" Alice said. I nodded.

"YES! I need a shopping buddy!" I yelled hugging her.

Emmett started laughing.

"Did you need some company tomorrow?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sure, it gets lonely driving by myself," I said.

"Rae, lets go," Dad said. I nodded.

"I'll text you my address," I said.

He nodded. I waved to my new best friend.

"So, Emmett is going to go with you?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"I don't like that," He said. I smiled.

"Daddy, do you want me to go by myself? I feel much more comfortable with Emmett going with me," I said. He sighed.

"How did I manage to raise such a wonderful daughter?" He asked. I smiled.

"Love you daddy," I said.

"Love you too," He said.

The rest of the ride home was quite. I texted Alice my address since I didn't have Emmett's number. My phone vibrated. I picked it up and it was an unknown number.

"Who is this," I said to myself.

As I was about to text back I got another message. It was Emmett. Alice had given him my number. I smiled. He was gonna be here at 8am. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't dream much at all.

"Rae, I'm leaving," Dad said.

I nodded and slowly opened my eyes.

"Billy and Jake are coming over in a little to fix your car," He said.

"Okay…" I said rubbing my eyes. He chuckled.

"Be safe Rae," He said.

"I will," I mumbled.

Dad walked out and went to work. It was 5:30 A.M. I sighed. I went to go get dressed, and shortly after there was a knock.

"COME IN!" I yelled.

I heard Jake laugh. I smiled and came down stairs.

"Still not a morning person?" Uncle Billy asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks again for coming. I didn't have the money to take it to the shop," I said.

Uncle Billy smiled.

"You're my only niece Emmie. I would do anything for you," He said.

I smiled. He was the only one who called me Emmie. It was my mother's name. Father never used it nor did he speak of her.

"What's wrong this time?" Jake asked. I sighed.

"I have no idea. It was stalling yesterday. It might be the fuel pump...I bought one," I said.

"I'll take a look," Jake said. I nodded.

"You don't have to stay awake. I'm sure you're tired," He said. I smiled.

"It's okay. I'm leaving at 8am so there isn't a reason to go back to sleep. I won't wake up," I said.

He laughed.

"You remind me so much of your mother. I miss her," He said.

"Do you have anymore pictures of Mom?" I asked. He smiled.

"Of course. I brought you some that your Auntie Jennie took," He said handing me a stack of pictures.

I looked exactly like her.

"She had just found out she was pregnant in that picture. She was so happy," He said. I smiled.

"Did she love dad?" I asked. Uncle Billy paused.

"Your mother was a complicated woman. I couldn't tell you if she loved your father or not. But I can tell you that she wanted you," He said.

"She wanted me?" I asked confused.

"Oh yes. All Emmie ever talked about was being a mother. She couldn't wait. She loved you from the minute she found out she was pregnant," He said.

I could feel the tears starting to fall down. I wish I could have known her.

"She was so beautiful," I managed to say.

"Yes she was," He said.

"All done," Jake said.

"Thanks! You're the best cousin ever!" I said. He laughed.

"Your welcome. You really need a new car Rae," He said. I sighed.

"I know. I just don't have the money right now for a car payment," I said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out. In the meantime don't hesitate to call us when you're in need," Uncle Billy said. I nodded.

"Thanks again. I'm coming by Saturday Auntie Jennie wanted me to help her with some stuff," I said.

He smiled.

"I'll see you then," Uncle Billy said.

I nodded. It was already 7, and I needed to do my hair. I didn't have the energy to do anything. I sighed. Emmett texted me saying he was on his way. I made some breakfast. The doorbell rang, and I got up to answer the door. Emmett was smiling.

"Good morning Rae. Ready to go?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah," I said grabbing my keys.

"Oh this was on your car," He said holding a note.

"Do you want to take my car?" He asked.

I was reading the note. It was from Jake.

"I hate my cousin. What an asshole," I said.

Emmett started laughing.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well my cousin was supposed to fix my fuel pump, but he messed up my car on purpose," I said.

"I can take a look at it when we get back," He said.

I was so happy that I jumped right into his arms causing him to laugh. I quickly let go and got myself together.

"Sorry...I really do appreciate it," I said blushing. He smiled.

"Not a problem. So let's go shall we," He said.

I nodded. We talked about many things on the ride to Port Angeles. I learned quite a bit about Emmett, and I opened up to him quite a bit. We drove around for awhile before pulling up to our destination.

"I'll just be a minute! Unless you want to come in," I said.

Emmett smiled.

"Sure, maybe I can find me a good book," He said.

I nodded. We went into the bookstore. I needed a book for one of my classes. I had called ahead and talked to the clerk and she set it aside for me. It was a small bookstore, but I always felt at home here. Emmett started to look around, and I went to find the clerk.

"Hi, I called yesterday about a textbook. My name is Rae Black," I said. The lady smiled.

"Oh! Yes, I have it right here sweetie," She said grabbing the book.

I smiled. I had looked everywhere for this book.

"It'll be $25.85," She said.

I started pulling my wallet out when Emmett stopped me.

"I got it...Can you add this as well?" He said. She nodded.

"$36.48" She said. Emmett gave her $40.

"Keep the change," He said. The lady smiled.

"Have a good day," I said.

She smiled. We started walking out bookstore.

"Thank you Emmett," I said.

"No problem. Anywhere else you need to go?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It was a quick trip. All I needed was my textbook," I said.

"Alright, let's get you home so I can take a look at your car," He said.

I nodded. We got back to the jeep, and headed home. Emmett and I talked about our favorite hobbies, and sports. Turns out we both like didn't take long to get back to Forks. Emmett went straight to work on my car. I had been texting Alice, and planned a trip to go shopping. Emmett came back inside.

"So, I did fix everything your cousin did. However, you need a tune up," He said. I sighed.

"Great...it's always something with this car," I said. He chuckled.

"Well, how about you come to the house tomorrow and i'll have my brothers help me. I'm sure Alice would love to see you," He said. I nodded.

"You are the best! How can I repay you Emmett," I said hugging him. He smiled.

"How about you agree to go on a date with me Saturday?" Emmett said.

He was bold, but I liked that about him.

"Sure, you got yourself a date Mr. Cullen," I said. He smirked.

"I can't wait," He said coming closer to me.

I was blushing. We were so close...our lips were about to meet.

"Rae...who is your friend?" Dad asked.

I instantly back away from Emmett.

"Emmett Cullen, Daddy you met him yesterday," I said.

"Nice to see you again Chief Swan," Emmett said extending his hand. Father shook his hand.

"You too son," He said.

"You car messing up again?" Dad asked. I shook my head.

"No, Emmett was telling me it needs a tune up," I said.

"I'll call Billy," Dad said.

"Not necessary sir. I offered to fix it. My brothers and I would be more than happy to help," Emmett said.

Dad didn't say anything.

"That's nice of you," He finally spoke.

"Yes, well Emmett has to go get some parts. I'll be right in Daddy," I said.

Dad nodded and went inside.

"Sorry about that! He can be awkward at times, but I love him," I said.

"It's not a problem. Well I should get going, Edward is blowing up my phone. Text me when you wake up," He said.

I nodded. Emmett kissed my cheek and left.

Emmett's Pov:

I really didn't care too much for Forks, but here we were again. Alice kept promising me that things would be different this time, but that's about all the information she was willing to give me. The only thing that was different was Rose was with her true mate. It was hard to give her up, but I didn't love her like Liam loves her. I was grateful to her for everything she has done for me, but I knew she wasn't the one for me.

"Emmett, quit sulking already," Edward spat.

I simply flipped him off.

"Maybe you should get out of my head Edward," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Your thoughts are too loud to ignore. Maybe you should just listen to Alice. She has a point," Edward said.

I shrugged him off. One of the good things about Forks was the hunting grounds.

"Your father has invited Chief Swan and one of his eldest daughter to dinner tonight. So everyone needs to go hunting," Esme said.

I nodded.

'Great, now we have to entertain humans,' I thought.

I sighed in annoyance.

"Come on lets go Emmett. Jasper went earlier with Edward," Alice said tugging at my arm.

I sighed.

"Alright, just don't pull at me," I said.

We left for the woods, and I went looking for the biggest grizzly I could find. Alice took off in the opposite direction. Much to my dismay there was nothing in the area, and I decided to go find Alice. I followed her scent, and when I found her she was staring at a human girl.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I whispered.

She didn't say a word, but motioned me to come over.

Then the smell hit me. She smelt amazing. Like vanilla and cherries. She was beautiful.

"I told you it would be different this time. I finally found her," She said. I was confused.

"She is all yours Emmett. That's why I convinced Carlisle to invite Chief Swan over. She's your true mate," Alice said.

After all these years...I finally found my true mate...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you everyone for such a wonderful response! I'll trying to update as often as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

I watched Emmett leave, and decided to head inside. I had a good time with Emmett...until Dad came home. "Did that boy try anything funny?" Dad asked. I sighed. "No Daddy, he was a perfect gentleman. Don't worry too much," I said. He sighed. "That's what father's do Rae," He said. I laughed. "We are just friends, besides we just met Daddy," I said. "Well...just be careful Rae...Boys that age only want one thing," He said awkwardly. I smiled. "Daddy, I love you. I promise you I won't be making you a Grandpa anytime soon," I said. "You're a good girl Rae," He said. I smiled. I started to get dinner ready. "Steak or pork chops?" I asked. "Pork chops sound fine," He said. I nodded.

I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and seen it was a text from Alice. Emmett had told her about the date Saturday. We made plans to go shopping for an outfit. "Daddy, Alice invited me to go shopping with her and Mrs. Cullen tomorrow," I said slowly. I wasn't sure how he was gonna react. "That sounds like it would be really good for you," He said. I didn't really have that many friends. He wasn't too thrilled about Emmett, but he was okay with Alice. "Thanks Daddy!" I said hugging him. I finished preparing dinner. We didn't really talk much at dinner, but it's okay. The topic would be about boys, and I wasn't fully prepared to have that talk with him just yet. "Are you still going to your Aunt's Saturday?" Dad asked. I totally forgot about going to Auntie Jennie's. "Um...Yeah i'm going in the afternoon...then I have plans later," I said. "Alright, well whatever your plans are be safe," He said. I nodded. "I'll clean up Dad...you can go to bed," I said. He nodded.

I had collected all the dishes, and started to wash up. I was going to the Cullen's tomorrow so Emmett and his brother's could tune up my car. I was thankful that Emmett knew about cars...but I kind of feel bad at the same time. I couldn't help but think that Jake would be upset. I knew I needed a new car, but I didn't want to ask my family for money. I had a small part time job, but it wasn't enough to get a new car. I felt my phone vibrate, and I pulled it out. Heather's name flashed across the screen. I smiled. She was my best friend even though she was 3 years younger than me. She was Sam Uley's little sister, and I hated Sam. He just rubbed me the wrong way. I decided to call her. "Hey...No...I'm so sorry...Yeah...No I have plans tomorrow...Sure I'm coming Saturday, but I have a date...maybe after I get back from shopping...alright night," I said hanging up. I had been kind of neglecting her, and I felt bad. I would only see her for a little bit.

I decided to head to bed I had a long day ahead of me. I wanted to spend time with Emmett, but I was excited to go shopping. I was too tired to walk upstairs so I decided to sleep on the couch. I fell into a deep sleep, and I didn't hear dad leave for work. I heard my phone ring, and I sprung up from the couch. It scared the shit out of me. It was Jake. I let it go to voicemail. I sighed. I looked up at the clock and it read 9am. I rubbed my eyes before picking up my phone. I listened to the voicemail that Jake left. "Hey Rae...So listen i'm sorry about what I did...I can come over today and fix it...call me back…" He said. I hung up. I texted him telling him it was fine. I texted Emmett telling him I was awake. Alice responded saying that he was still asleep and that her and Jasper were gonna come and get me. I finally got up and showered. I was not a morning person in the least, but with a few cups of coffee I should be fine.

I quickly blow dried my hair, and decided on a quick neutral look. I just put on a off the shoulder top and some ripped jeans. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," I yelled. I really had to stop doing that! "Rae! Are you ready?" Alice yelled. "Yeah!" I yelled walking down the stairs. "I like your outfit!" Alice said. She was so excited. I chuckled. "Alice, you have so much energy! Just give me like all of it," I said. She laughed. "Let's go...I'm sure Emmett is awake," Jasper said. I nodded. "Jasper is gonna drive your car to the house, and you are gonna ride with me. My mom suggested we stay in, and you can borrow an outfit from me or Rose," She said. I nodded. "Sure! It'll be so much fun!" I said. I left a note for Dad telling him that change of plans. I was kind of happy that we decided not to go. I wanted to spend more time with Emmett. A small smile appeared on Jasper's lips. I quickly dismissed it, and I snapped out of it. "Are you okay?" Alice said. I smiled. "Yeah, sorry I was zoning out," I said.

"It's okay. I'm sure you're excited to see Emmett!" She exclaimed. I laughed. "Hey, I'm here to spend with you and the girls...Not Emmett," I said scratching my head. Alice chuckled. When we got to the house Emmett was outside working on his jeep. "Rae! Welcome sweetie! Are you hungry?" Esme said. 'Where did she come from?' I thought. I had been so focused on Emmett I didn't noticed anyone else. "Yeah, actually I haven't eaten at all," I said. Esme rushed me inside to feed me. It was weird to have someone feed me. "I'll make you some eggs and bacon...Do you want some toast?" Esme said. I nodded. Alice joined me. "So, did Emmett tell you where he was taking you?" She asked. I shook my head. "Nope…" I said. Esme placed a plate in front of me. It smelled amazing! I took a bite, and it was amazing. "So, I think a nice skirt with a nice lace tank top," Alice chimed in. I nodded. I heard Emmett's booming laughter. It made me feel happy. "I don't think a skirt will work…" Emmett said.

I turned and looked at him. "And where are you taking me that I can't wear a skirt," I said. He just smiled. "You'll love it," He said. Alice frowned. "Emmett! You can't take her to do something outdoors!" Alice whines. I laughed. "Actually, that sounds amazing! I love being outdoors and playing sports," I said. Emmett came up to me and picked me up and swung me around. I laughed. "Emmett! Put her down! She just ate!" Esme said. "We fixed your car!" Emmett said. I smiled. "Thanks!" I said. We all talked and laughed. I really loved it here. I never had this much fun with my sister. I ended spending half my time between the Cullen kids. Currently I was playing video games with Emmett and Edward. "Hey! You cheated!" I yelled. Emmett laughed. "You need to practice babe if you want to beat me," Emmett said between laughter. I stuck my tongue out. Edward was laughing at us. Emmett came over and started tickling me. "Stop...Emmett I can't breathe…." I managed to say between laughter. "Say Uncle," He said. "NEVER!" I said laughing. Emmett smirked. He suddenly stopped and leaned down. His face was so close to mine. I reached up and kissed him.

Esme's Pov:  
I was so happy to see Emmett happy again. Rae was going to make a wonderful edition to our family. I watched as Alice put outfit after outfit on her until she found the perfect one. Emmett was going to take Rae mountain climbing. Rae had mentioned that she loved being outdoors. She was quite the girl! She loved being outdoors, but she loves fashion. I could hear Emmett getting restless downstairs. "Well, I'm sure Rae would like to go hang out with Emmett," I said. Alice pouted causing Rae to chuckle. "Hey, how about before you start school we hang out? I'm free Sunday! You can come over and I can take you to school in the morning," Rae said. I couldn't help but smile. She was going to make a wonderful mate to Emmett. She was just what he needed. "Thanks Esme! I appreciate everything you've done for me today," Rae said smiling. I smiled. "Oh sweetie! You're so very welcome! You are always welcomed here," I said. I stood up and hugged her. "Go on downstairs...Before Emmett comes and drags you downstairs," I said laughing. I spoke to soon. Emmett was standing at the door already. He walked over to her and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Rae couldn't stop laughing. "Don't break anything in my house!" I yelled. "Emmett! Put me down!" Rae yelled. I couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe it I just kissed Emmett Cullen! I never did things like that! I had literally just met Emmet like 2 days ago. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I just felt so safe. Emmett and I didn't talk about the kiss...which kind of made the ride home awkward. Even though he fixed my car he said to leave it, and use it as an excuse to come back. I laughed.

"Rae? Is that you?" Dad said. I cringed. It was really late.

"Yeah...sorry daddy...I know it's late," I said. I never came home late without calling, but I did leave him the note. "Rae, you could have called. I was worried," He said. I sighed in defeat. "Sorry daddy...I just got carried away with Alice. It won't happen again," I said. Dad nodded.

"Did you eat?" I asked. "Yeah, Billy brought some fish fry over. I saved you some," He said. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks daddy," I said.

I kissed his cheek and went upstairs. I texted Heather asking if she wanted to hang out. She quickly replied yes. I smiled. I wouldn't spend too much time with Emmett because I missed Heather. We haven't spent any time lately because Sam didn't like me very much. He thought it was weird that we were friends since I was 4 years older than her, but she was like the little sister I never had. I fell asleep taking her her. When I woke up Emmett had texted me. I quickly texted him good morning. I got up and started to get ready. Emmett was on his way over to pick me up to get my car. I wanted to have a lazy day so I put on my juicy couture sweatsuit. I grabbed a power bar, and a bottled water. I heard someone beep their horn. I rolled my eyes, and walked out. Emmett was waiting in his jeep.

"Emmett, come inside! I need to get my overnight bag ready. I am staying with my Uncle Billy," I said. He nodded and came inside.

"What time were you gonna head over to your Uncle's?" Emmett asked. I smiled.

"Around noon...I was gonna help my Auntie Jennie so I figured I would stay over so I wouldn't have to make like ten thousand trips. Also I wanted to spend sometime with my best friend, Heather," I said. Emmett chuckled. He watched me pack my overnight bag. "Alice is excited for Sunday. It's all she can talk about," He chuckled. I smiled. "I'm excited! It's nice to have more female friends. Most of the guys on the Rez don't talk to me since i'm a half-breed," I said looking away.

It was true...No one really accepted me. Well, Heather did that's why I loved her. Emmett hugged me from behind. I felt so happy.

"Do you really have to go?" Emmett pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"You act like you are gonna die! Did you forget we have a date tomorrow Mr. Cullen?" I said. "Yes, and i'll have you all to myself! I won't have to share you with my sister or mother," He said. I finished packing. "Let's get going Emmett. I don't want to be late," I said.

I couldn't help, but think that I was rushing into things. I mean I haven't known Emmett for very long, and I think it would be good if we were friends first. I was caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice we were here. Emmett gave me a worried look. I simply smiled. "RAE!" Alice yelled causing me to laugh.

She came flying at me and wrapped me into a hug. I could hear Emmett chuckle. "Alice, you're going to break her if you hug her any tighter," Emmett said. She quickly let go. "I only came to get my car. I have to head over to La Push," I said. Alice frowned. It was weird. None of them wanted me to go, but I couldn't figure out why. I just shrugged it off. Esme and Carlisle managed to find their way outside. I was never gonna leave now.

"Nice to see you Rae," Dr. Cullen spoke. I smiled. "You too Mr. Cullen," I said. He smiled.

"Please, call me Carlisle," He said. I couldn't get over how beautiful they all were.

"Rae, you better get going before you're late," Emmett said. I nodded. "It was nice you see you! But I gotta run. Alice i'll see you Sunday!" I said getting into my car.

I waved to all of them and started my drive to La Push. I was excited to finally spend some time with my family, and Heather. I don't get to spend that much time with them since I started my online classes. I pulled up to my Uncle Billy's house, and he was outside waiting for me.

"You're late," He said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I know Uncle Billy. I just need to go get my car. Some friends from my class tuned it up," I said. He nodded. "Well come on in! You're gonna freeze to death if you stay out here," He said. I nodded and grabbed my bag. It smelled amazing in the house.

I saw Harry Clearwater cooking some fish. It made my mouth water. "I couldn't forget about my girl! I'm sure your father didn't save you any," Uncle Billy said. We all laughed.

"Thanks Uncle Billy, and Uncle Harry! Yeah I went for it this morning and the plate was empty," I said rubbing my tummy. "You'll have to come fishing with us again Rae. Show your old man how it's done," Uncle Harry said. I laughed.

"I will! Maybe when my classes are done," I said. They nodded. "Where is Jake?" I asked. I totally forget it was a school day. "He's at school. He said he would go half a day because he wanted to spend time with you," He said. I nodded. "We are so proud of you Rae," Uncle Harry said. I smiled. I was gonna make everyone proud. "Was Heather coming over?" Uncle Billy asked. I nodded. Uncle Harry placed a plate right in front of me. I dug in. I smiled. "Thank you Uncle Harry," I said with a mouth full of food. I smiled.

"Paul, had been asking for you," Uncle Billy said. He had a disapproving look on his face. I sighed. "It's not what you think...I'm his tutor," I said. I knew better than anyone Paul Lahotes reputation. He was the man whore of the Rez. I can't help but think that Uncle Billy didn't believe it. I pulled out my phone and texted Paul. I seen I had a message from Heather. She was on the way over. Jared had texted me asking to see me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. There was a knock at the door and I sprung up to answer. It was Heather, and no surprise Samuel Uley.

"Heyyy Heather! Samuel," I said. I just never really like Sam. He rolled his eyes. Then he stared at me.

"Your Uncle told me you had Dinner with the Cullen's. Stay away from them Rae," Sam warned. Heather stood there nervously.

"In case you hadn't noticed Samuel, you don't own me. SO don't come to my Uncle's house and start bossing me around! I can hang out with whoever I want too! It's not like people here are lining up to be my friend!" I spat. " .Dangerous," He growled. That's right Samuel Uley just growled at me. "Go fuck yourself!" I spat venomously. Heather didn't know what to do, and Sam started to tense up and shake. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam, go home...It's neither the time or place for this," Uncle Harry said. Sam turned away and left. We all went inside. I was trying to calm down.

"Don't worry about Sam...He means well," Heather said defending her brother. I sighed in defeat.

"Sorry my love. I just it irks me when people tell me who I can or can't hang out with. It was the same when I dated Noah…" I trailed off. She gave me a small smile.

"Let's go to the bookstore!" She exclaimed. I nodded. "Uncle Billy, I'll be back. We are gonna head to the bookstore, and maybe pick up some stuff from the store. Did you need anything?" I asked. Uncle Billy smiled. "No, you girls go have a good time," He said. We nodded and shot right out of the house.

"Can we have a spa day?!" Heather asked. I nodded. "Girl yes! I need to relax," I said. We went to the little bookstore by the General store. Heather could get lost in all these books. I smiled. I was looking for a good book to read, when Heather walked up to me. "Hey, I'm going to get these for you," She said. They were books about the tribal legends. I had heard a few because of Uncle Billy, but Dad never wanted me to hear them. He always thought I would get nightmares. "Thanks! I actually wanted to brush up on the legends. I can't find any good books," I said. She smiled and we went to pay. "Should we go a mask?" I asked. She nodded excitedly. I chuckled. "Alright, let's go to the store, and get some stuff," I said. We walked into the General store, and grabbed all the stuff we needed. I paid for the stuff and we made our way back to the house. When

I pulled up I seen Jake was working in the garage. I opened the door. Jake came running to the car. "I'm sorry about your car Rae," He said. I smiled. "No worries little cousin," I said. "Hey Jakey," Heather said. "Hey Heather," Jake said. She blushed causing me to laugh. Jake didn't notice a thing, which made me laugh even harder. Heather slapped my arm and I looked at her to see her rosey red cheeks.I stopped laughing. Jake stood there super confused. "Let's get inside. We need to start mixing all of the stuff for our face masks," I said.

Heather nodded, and Jake walked back to the garage. We carried the bags inside. "We are going to a council meeting at Harry's," Uncle Billy said. I nodded. "You girls have fun," He said. We nodded and said goodbye. Heather and I started mixing away. Jake finally decided to come inside. I started to apply the mask to Heather.

"Rae! I'm hungry," Jake whined. I rolled my eyes. "Jake, I'm a little busy. Give me a minute...Wait aren't your friends coming over?" I said. He nervously looked away from me. Heather laughed. "FINE! I'll start cooking some dinner, but they better not complain!" I said. I started pulling stuff out to make tacos. Soon I heard the voices of Quil and Embry.

"Smells amazing!" Embry said. I rolled my eyes. My phone started vibrating. I sighed. It was Jared. He kept texting me. I finally gave in and texted him back. I told him to meet me at my Uncles at midnight. "Dinner is ready guys! Everyone go wash up. Heather the mask can come off," I said. The guys came flooding into the kitchen.

I slapped Quil's hand and made a plate for Heather. "Now you can eat," I said. They laughed. "Jesus Rae...your food is amazing. Just marry me already," Quil said. "No that is never gonna happen," Jake said. Quil pouted. I laughed.

"Awh, don't be so mean to my Quilly!" I said.

I got up and hugged him. Embry's eyes widened when he saw Quil's face in my boobs. I laughed. I left go of Quil. We all finished eating. "Emmy, let me put a mask on you," I begged.

He nodded. I smiled, and grabbed the bowl that had the mask. I walked up up to Emmy and sat in his lap, and started to apply the mask. He groaned. "Whipped," Quil whispered. I glared at him.

"You're next!" I said. Quil looked away nervously. I finished putting on his mask. I walked right to Quil, and laughed.

"Come here Princess," I said mocking him. Just when I started putting the mask on Quil dipped his fingers in and smeared it on my face. I started laughing. Jake was dying of laughter. Heather grabbed the bowl from Quil. She walked over to Jake. We all stopped and watched.

"Hey Jake can I please put you a mask on?" She said.

She gave him the best set of puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. Jake looked conflicted before he hesitantly agreed. We all smiled at the scene before us. They were talking amongst themselves.

"Emmy, go wash your face," I said. I watched Embry wash his face over the sink. Quil and I turned our attention to Jake and Heather. It was clear that there was some flirting going on. I smiled. "We are gonna head out," Quil said.

I nodded. Embry and Quil went home, and Jake and Heather were too involved with each other to noticed me. Jared texted me he was outside. I managed to step out of the house.

"Hey there sexy," Jared said.

I rolled my eyes. I smiled and walked over to him. "I missed you," He said.

I smirked. I missed my time with Jared, but I couldn't do it anymore. Jared leaned in to kiss my neck. I tried to move away, but he knew all my weak spots. I let out a small moan. He slipped his arm around my waist. As he kissed my neck I realized that I didn't want Jared anymore. I wanted Emmett. "Jared...Stop," I said pushing him away. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't understand," He said. "I...I think that we should stop," I said. Jared didn't say anything. He growled and left. I stood there and watched him leave. I snapped back into reality, and went inside. Heather was sleeping on the couch. Jake was on the floor. I smiled and grabbed some blankets for them. "Good night my loves," I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** :  
 _Sorry guys for taking so long! I had the worst case of writers block! But I do want to take the time and say thank you to everyone for reading my story! This isn't the best, but I promise the next one will be better!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!_

* * *

My eyes fluttered up open to find myself in the twins room. I don't even remember how I got in here. I could hear laughing coming from the living room and rolled my eyes. I didn't want to move from the warmth on my bed. Partly because I didn't want to be a third wheel. It was painfully obvious that Heather liked Jake. Well to everyone but him. Heather came bouncing in like she was on crack, and I rolled my eyes.

"Rae...are you awake," she asked. I flipped her off causing her to laugh.

I was not a morning person, and she was too much for me to handle.

"Rae, I brought you coffee just the way you like it," Jake said. He was holding a mug full of amazing coffee! I smiled and sat up. "You are the best," I said taking a sip.

It was amazing for someone who hates coffee. "Heather actually made it. I didn't put enough creamer," Jake said scratching the back of his head. I laughed.

"Here I thought you were the best cousin ever! That's why Heather is the real MVP," I said. Jake rolled his eyes and Heather smiled.

"In your face! I told you she loved me more," Heather cheered.

I rolled my eyes.

"So you want to go to First Beach or not?" Jake said. I nodded.

"Yeah let me get dressed. I have to be home by 6 p.m. I have a date guys," I said. They both stared at me.

"What? Is that so hard to believe?" I asked shocked.

They both busted out laughing and I sat there shocked. I didn't know it was that shocking! "Screw you guys! I need to get dressed so get out!" I snapped.

I managed to push them out of the room and quickly threw on some relaxing clothes. I would have to suffer through Heather and Jake's flirting. I sighed. Well at least Embry and Quil will be there so it won't be as bad. There was a soft knock, and the door slowly opened to reveal Heather.

"You ready?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah let me put my bag in the car so I can just leave after I get you home," I said.

She nodded. I grabbed my bag and followed her out of the room. The guys were already here and I smiled.

"Thank the maker!" I said hugging them.

They both laughed causing Jake to roll his eyes and Heather to blush.

"Let's go! What are we waiting for?" Quil yelled excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and we all walked out of the house. We piled into my small car. Heather was practically on Jake's lap. Embry and I just shook our heads, and headed off to First Beach. It was actually a really nice day out today.

"Come on guys! Let's go to our spot," Quil said climbing out of the car.

We laughed as Quil hauled ass to our 'spot'. It was in my opinion the best spot in First Beach. The water was in plain view and it looked beautiful, and when the sunset it was absolutely stunning. I always came here when I needed to think. Everyone was laughing and joking while I got caught up in my thoughts.

"Rae?" Embry said. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at him.

He gave me a small smile. I had a lot on my mind. I was nervous for tonight, but after that little things with Sam I decided not to say anything. I kind of wanted to know why Samuel didn't want me to hang out with the Cullen's. What was wrong that they were so dangerous? I mean everyone is capable of being dangerous. I had managed to drown out Embry once again.

"Rae...Are you okay?" Embry said.

I looked at him and nodded. I decided to join in on the fun. We were sitting down when I checked the time. It was already 4pm! I started to have a mini panic attack before I calmed myself.

"Don't you have to start heading back for your date Rae?" Quil said. I nodded.

"Jake, make sure Heather gets home," I said winking. They both blushed and looked away. I started laughing. "Heather, I'll call you later love," I said.

She nodded and got up to give me a hug.

"Be careful Rae," She said. I nodded.

I said my goodbyes to everyone, and headed home. I wanted to get some homework in before my date with Emmett. It didn't take me long before I got home, but Dad wasn't home. I sighed in relief. I ran upstairs and put some clothes on for my date. I was really confused because about everything that was going on. The Cullen's didn't want me in La Push, and Samuel and Uncle Billy didn't want me hanging out with Cullen's. It was too much to think about right now.

I was just about ready for my date, but I couldn't find my shoes! We were gonna go do something outdoors so I know I needed shoes. But it was kind of late to do anything, but I trusted Emmett. I gave up on finding my shoes and started my homework. It was super easy so it didn't take me as long as I thought. I could hear Dad's police cruiser pull into the driveway. I ran downstairs to greet him. I didn't want to tell him that I was going on a date.

"Hey Daddy," I said.

"Hey Rae," He said.

"Are you hungry? I can whip up something before I go out," I said. He shook his head.

"It's okay. I'll go to the diner. You have fun," He said. I nodded.

Emmett had texted me that he was on his way. I texted him back and told him not to come in just to honk the horn. He didn't question me just agreed. I wasn't ashamed to be seen with him, but I didn't want to get the sex talk again. It was painfully awkward the first time, and that was enough for me.

"I'm heading to the diner Rae. Be careful!" He said kissing my cheek. I nodded.

"I will Daddy. I promise to be home by midnight," I said. He smiled. I never stayed out late.

"Don't worry just come home safe or call me if you change your plans," He said.

"I always do Daddy," I said. "You're my good girl," He said leaving.

Emmett wasn't here yet so I decided to do some stretches. I was pretty excited to go on a date that I would actually enjoy. Paul had texted me asking me if I could edit his paper. I quickly texted him back tell him to email it to me, and then I heard a car honk. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and walked out of the house locking it behind me. Emmett was smiling like an idiot in the jeep causing me to smile. I ran to the jeep forgetting I had no shoes on.

"Dammit! I forgot my shoes!" I said cursing as I climb into the jeep. Emmett laughed.

"You can borrow some of Alice's shoes. You guys are about the same size. She always leaves a pair in my jeep," He said. I was gonna have to thank Alice!

"Thanks! I couldn't find my shoes. I know I left them by my bed, but I couldn't find them," I said. He smirked.

"Are you ready for some mountain climbing?" He said smiling. I nodded happily.

"YES!" I shouted. I quickly covered my mouth.

I couldn't hide my excitement. Emmett laughed and we left for the spot that he had found. We talked about our lives, but it was mainly me answering Emmetts questions.

"Alright, let's get this party started," He said. I laughed.

"How far is it from here?" I asked.

"Not far, just follow me. If you need a break just let me know," He said.

I nodded and followed right behind him. It was truly beautiful here. I was taking in all the sights when Emmett said we were here. I was in awh. It wasn't a super big mountain, but nevertheless beautiful. I was pretty excited. "Have you never been rock climbing?" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, well once when I was little, but I hurt myself and my dad never let me do it again," I said. He smiled.

"I promise that I won't let you get hurt," He said.

I nodded. We started getting ready to climb. Emmett was gonna climb first and set up all the gear. I watch him climb up with ease. I was a little jealous. It didn't take him long to set up everything, and I could tell that he has more experience than me. I would have given up and just attempted to climb without any safety gear.

"Ready?" He said. I nodded my head slowly.

He was helping me with my harness when I heard a howl. I jumped in fear. What the hell were wolves doing out this far? I heard Emmett let out a frustrated growl. He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't make out.

"Come on Rae we should be going. It's not safe out here," He said.

"Coming," I said.

We left all our gear there, but when I tried to bring it up Emmett quickly dismissed me. I was really confused right now. I mean it was one wolf. It sounded like it was quite a distance from us, but I guess he means well. We got into the jeep and we went to his house. No one was home besides Esme. I could tell Emmett was upset, but I mean it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I'm sorry for overreacting Rae...I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you," He finally spoke.

Esme came to greet us. "How was everything?" She asked. Before I could even speak Emmett spoke.

"There was a wolf so I decided to cut it short and bring Rae back to the house," He said.

They looked at each other, and there was a hidden meaning behind the looks. I was curious to say the least. I mean there was something going on and I wanted to know what it was.

"We can just hang out here. What time do you need to be home by?" Emmett asked. I shrugged.

"I don't have a particular time I need to be home. Just as long as I come home safe," I said. Emmett smirked.

"Well, how about I make you something to eat?" He said.

I looked at him skeptically.

"Hey I can cook!" He pouted. I laughed.

"Okay, okay you can make me dinner," I said.

Emmett's smile grew wide. I watched him gather some food, and then put the food he picked out. I laughed.

"Anything you make will be fine," I said laughing.

Emmett looked like a man on a mission. He ended up making me a sandwich and I couldn't stop laughing. He said it was his famous sandwich, but I have to admit it was good. We talked about our hobbies and goals. I had learned a lot about Emmett, and it made me happy. I checked my phone to see several messages from Heather, and Paul. It was already 2 in the morning.

"I should get you home," Emmett said.

I sighed sadly. I wanted to say bye to Esme, but Emmett said she was asleep. We walked out to see everyone pull up at once. I smiled. I was never gonna get home now.

"Rae, how did your date go?" Rose asked.

"It was amazing. I mean we had a change of plans, but I still had fun," I said.

Rose was smiling, and standing behind her was Liam. I remember meeting him briefly.

"Hello Rae," Liam said. I waved.

"Hello Liam," I said.

Everyone was shocked that I remembered him, but I was always good at remembering faces. Right when we were about to leave I heard a whimper. I ignored everyone and went towards the sound of whimpering. When I got closer I find a small Siberian husky puppy. He was hurt and scared. I knelt down trying not to scare him.

"It's okay puppy...I won't hurt you baby," I said sweetly.

He looked at me and whimpered. I held my hand out to him and he slowly walked over to me.

"That's it...come on sweet baby," I cooed.

He finally reached my hand and smelled it, and then licked it. I picked him up gently and made my way back over to everyone.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Emmett said raising his voice. I gave him a funny look before speaking.

"Emmett, he's hurt! Stop raising your voice," I hissed.

Everyone just stared at me. He sighed in defeat.

"Just please be careful next time," Emmett said.

I mean I understand Emmett's concern, but he was right there the whole time. Liam made whipping noises just to get elbowed by Rose.

"It looks like he's bleeding," Carlisle spoke up.

"Yeah, I noticed that. Do you have any bandages I could possibly use? I don't have any at home," I said.

He nodded and motioned for me to follow him. I followed Carlisle back into the house cradling the little puppy. The puppy buried his face in my chest. I smiled. We stopped in Carlisle's study. I placed the puppy down on his desk so I can see where he was hurt. It was a cut on his leg. It looked like it wasn't too deep, but his fur was in the way. Carlisle walked over ready to bandaged up the puppy, but he wasn't having it.

"Maybe you should give it a try. He only trusts you right now," Carlisle said.

I nodded. I didn't know how to do any of this, but Carlisle walked me through it.

"You are really good at this. Have you thought about going into the medical field?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I mean I have always been like the one to help out with injured family members, but I never really gave it any thought," I said. Carlisle smiled.

"Well, if you are interested I can see If I can set up a time so you can tour the hospital," He said. I nodded.

"I would like that!" I said.

The puppy barked happily.

"I'll set it up. In the meantime, i'll give you some stuff to care for the puppy's leg. If it keeps bleeding he might need stitches," He said.

I listened intently as Carlisle told me how to change the bandage, and he also told me that I might have to shave his leg to speed up the healing. I picked up the puppy, and we headed back outside.

"Let's get you home," Emmett said. I nodded and said goodbye to everyone.

"Are you really gonna keep that puppy?" Emmett asked. I nodded happily.

"Yeah, I mean my dad said I could have a puppy. I just haven't gotten around to getting one. This was like fate," I said.

Emmett rolled his eyes. I smiled at the little puppy in my lap. My phone was blowing up with texts from Heather and Paul, but I decided to ignore them. Emmett pulled up to my house.

"Thanks Emmett, I had a really nice time today. We should go rock climbing again, but this time actually do it," I said. He smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll drop Alice over," He said.

I nodded. I opened the door, and Emmett jumped out of the jeep, and walked over to me. He walked me to my door.

"My dad might see you," I said. He smiled. "Well, I just want to make sure you make it inside okay," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Good night Emmett," I said.

"Night Rae," He said.

Emmett started to lean in for a kiss, but the small puppy barked at him. I laughed.

"Night Emmett," I said.

He smiled and watched me walk inside to the house. Over all I had a great time with Emmett.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _ **Hey guys I'm trying to update more often! I appreciate all of you from reading my story, and I've had such a positive response. It makes me happy :) Happy New Year!**_

* * *

Sam's Pov:  
I was on patrol when I came across a familiar scent. It was Rae Swan with one of the Cullen's. This girl really had a death wish. I didn't know what was worse that she didn't listen or the fact that Heather looks up to her!

The closer I got I noticed that something was different.

I howled to alert the Cullen of my presence, and then it snapped. She was his mate. The Cullen growled protectively, and moved Rae behind him.

I have to tell Billy right away!

Heather is going to have to stay away from her. I don't want to see her upset, but it isn't safe for her anymore.

I refused to let my baby sister hang out with a leech lover. I cut my patrol short, and went back to my house.

Heather was standing outside waiting for me. I sighed and phased back.

"What happened Sam?" She asked.

"Nothing, go back inside," I said. She sighed.

"I'm not a little girl Sam! What happened?" She asked again. I sighed.

"Rae, she is with a Cullen. You aren't allowed to hang out with her. This is not up for discussion," I said in my Alpha voice.

She was part of the pack whether she liked it or not.

"She would never put me in harms way," Heather said.

"I'm not discussing this Heather!" I said.

She was angry I could feel the anger coming off her.

"You can't stop me from being friends with her! She isn't a vampire! She is my best friend Sam! She is like a sister I never had! You can't just take that away from me!" She yelled.

I didn't know what to say. Heather really loved Rae, and I know it would break her heart.

"Fine! But you will not leave the Rez without one of us! Better yet she came only visit you here on the Rez," I said.

I solved the problem. Or at least I thought I did since Heather didn't say anything. I'm just glad that she didn't swing at me for trying to ban her from seeing her best friend. I decided to call a meeting with Billy to let him know about the news.

* * *

Rae's Pov:  
I ended up falling right to sleep after Emmett dropped me off last night. I had yet to name my new puppy. I was excited, but I still had to let Dad know. I mean it's not like he wouldn't let me keep it since he said I could get one.

"Rae? Are you awake?" He yelled from downstairs.

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking around. He chuckled.

"Nothing, I just bought us breakfast. Thought it would be nice to spend some time together," He said. I smiled.

"Yeah, let me go fix my hair dad," I said.

He nodded and I went back upstairs. The small puppy was wagging his tail in excitement as i entered the room. I really need to give him a name. I stared at the puppy until I came up with the perfect name.

"Zeus!" I said.

Zeus barked happily and wagged his tail. I pulled my hair into a bun, and grabbed Zeus. I went back downstairs to join Dad. When I reached the bottom Dad just stared at me and Zeus.

"Where did you get that puppy?" He asked.

I decided to tell him a tailored version of the truth.

"I found him last night when I was with my friends," I said.

"What happened to his leg?" He asked. I shrugged. I honestly don't know what happened.

"I have no idea Daddy. I found him like that. Can I keep him?" I said. He nodded, and I was excited!

"You already named him didn't you?" Dad asked. I simply smiled.

"Well, I did say you could get a dog. Alright let's eat and then we can go get him some stuff," Dad said.

"Thank you daddy!" I said kissing his cheek.

We didn't talk much during breakfast, but I was excited I got to keep Zeus. I had always wanted a puppy, and since I had graduated early Dad said I could get one. I just got so wrapped up in everything that I had totally forgot about it until last night. I had ran upstairs to get dressed, and left Zeus with Dad. I just decided on some jeans and a ACDC shirt, and slipped on some vans.

"Let's get going Rae," Dad called out.

"Coming," I yelled grabbing my wallet.

I didn't work much only when Sue really needed me to work. That was really just during the Summer time, or when someone calls in and she needs the extra help. I loved working at the diner on the Rez.

"Alright, well first let's go to the vet to get his leg looked at," Dad said.

I nodded and took Zeus from him. He was so tiny and it made me wonder if he was old enough to be away from his mother. Well I guess the Vet will tell us everything we need to know. It seemed like it took forever for the Vet to see us, and there wasn't even a lot of people. Plus the girl at the front desk was really rude.

"Zeus?" The Vet tech called.

We got up, and followed him into the exam room. He asked us questions about Zeus that we couldn't answer. Finally I told him that I had found him last night when I was at a friends house, but we couldn't find the owner.

"Alright, well Dr. Loveless will be right in," He said. We nodded.

"Do you think it's bad?" Dad asked. I shrugged.

"I hope not," I said.

Just then Dr. Loveless walked in. He was a good looking guy for his age. He read the notes the vet tech left.

"Alright, well let's take a look at that leg. I want to see how bad it is before we give Zeus his shots," He said.

I nodded and walked as Dr. Loveless attempted to take off the bandages off Zeus. Zeus growled and limped over to me. I sighed.

"It's okay Zeus...He isn't going to hurt you," I cooed. Zeus wagged his little tail.

"It's okay buddy. Your mommy is right here," He said.

Zeus loosened up and let Dr. Loveless do his thing. He looked him over before he spoke to us.

"Well, it looks like he doesn't need stitches. He might have just cut himself on a branch, but it's not too deep. He should be good, but just in case I will give you some antibiotic cream to put on him. I will give him his shots today," He said. I nodded.

"What food do you recommend we get him Doc," Dad asked.

"Well, he is about 7 to 8 weeks...So maybe start him on wet dog food. Then slowly work your way to the dry dog food," He said.

We listen intently taking in the doctors every word. It wasn't a good feeling watching them giving Zeus his shots. Zeus whimpered and went right for me signalling that he was done. Dr. Loveless laughed.

"He was really lucky that you found him. He is very attached to you. Any questions?" He said.

I smiled. Dad had like a million questions to ask, but I had some reading to do on the breed. I wasn't too familiar with Huskies, but I was going to learn everything there was to know about the breed. I did learn that Zeus's coat was uncommon and called agouti.

"Alright, well we will see you in a couple of weeks. If anything happens feel free to call," He said.

We nodded. The Vet tech came back in and went through everything and the cost of the visit. It was $200 and I just about died, but Dad paid for it. We went into the little pet shop and got some food and a little bed for him.

"Do we need one of these kennels?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, but I have no idea what size to get," I said.

Dad went to go seek out help and I felt my phone buzzing. It was a text from Alice saying she had to cancel, but we could hang out this weekend. I texted her back, and we made some plans to go shopping. I was a little bummed out that Alice wasn't coming over, but I was gonna focus on Zeus for the time being. Emmett hasn't texted me at all today, and I was upset.

"Let's go Rae," Dad said. I nodded and followed right behind him. When we got home I had set up everything for Zeus upstairs and downstairs. Dad said he was gonna help me take care of him. It was nice to have a pet in the house. I set Zeus down and put some food in his bowl and gave him some water.

"You go ahead and rest Rae. I'll watch him so you can rest," Dad said.

I nodded and slipped away carefully so Zeus wouldn't follow me. Sue had texted me asking if I could come in tomorrow and I told her yes. I needed something to take my mind off the Cullen's. I threw myself on my bed, and I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks and I had really only hung out with Alice, or Rose. Heather and I hadn't really talked lately. We sort of had a fight about the Cullen's. She told me that I shouldn't hang out with them, and she sounded just like Samuel. I know they are looking out for me, but I can take care of myself.

"Your Uncle Billy is coming over," Dad said. I sighed.

"Alright, well I have an exam today so I don't know what time I am gonna be home," I said.

I wasn't super excited to see Uncle Billy since last time he came to the house he brought Samuel with him, and they had a talk with Dad. It was about the Cullen's, but Dad stood up for me. I was happy because they were my friends, and I didn't want to have to choose between family and friends.

"Okay, well be careful. Look, your Uncle is just looking out for you Rae," He said. I smiled.

"I know Daddy. It's just it's hard for me to make friends, and I don't want to have to choose," I said. He nodded.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*  
Uncle Billy had come over with Samuel Uley. Not my favorite person in the world, but Jake was at school so he needed some help. I didn't even know that he was coming over.

"Daddy! Uncle Billy is here," I yelled.

Dad came into the living room looking confused. Which made me confused in return.

"Billy, good to see you. I didn't know you were coming over," Dad said.

Uncle Billy just stared at me before speaking.

"I just thought I'd drop by and see how everything is going," He said.

Something just didn't feel right. I mean Uncle Billy never just drops by without calling. I mean he could have brought anyone, but he brought Samuel who he knew I hated.

"Yeah, we are just fine," Dad said.

The awkwardness was at its all time high.

"I heard that you have been hanging out with the Cullen's," Uncle Billy said.

There it was...the real reason he was here.

"Yeah, they are good people," Dad said.

"I know it's not my place, but it would put it at ease if you didn't hang out with them," Uncle Billy said.

I rolled my eyes. Not this shit again! I was so damn tired of hearing this.

"They are my friends. Some on my only friends Uncle," I said.

"Billy, is this some superstitious bull? I mean I've met them and they are good people. Plus I've never seen Rae this happy. I'm not going to make her stop hanging out with people who make her happy," Dad said.

I just about started crying. Dad was standing up for me, and I was really happy.

"Charlie, it's in her best interest," Uncle Billy said.

"I'm not going to stop hanging out with them. They are my best friends! I don't care what anyone says. Please don't make me choose, because you aren't going to like it," I said.

Samuel just stared at me. I can tell Uncle Billy seen my differently now. I had never raised my voice to him ever, but I didn't understand what was wrong with the Cullen's.

"Billy, I think it's best you leave," Dad said.

Uncle Billy nodded and they left. I loved my family, but the Cullen's were so welcoming. It really didn't make any kind of sense.  
*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

I grabbed my backpack and headed out to my English class. I had decided against online classes since I never got help when I needed it. So I have to drive to sit in a boring lecture, but on the plus side I was beginning to make friends. I was halfway there when I realized that I had forgot my English book. I sighed. When I got there my study partner was sitting outside the classroom.

"Hey Rae," Jay said. I smiled. "Hey!" I said. He laughed.

"You forgot your textbook didn't you," He said.

I nodded causing him to laugh.

"I'm not used to coming to an actual class. I've been taking online classes," I said. He shook his head.

"You're lucky it's a group test Rae," He said.

"Thank the maker!" I said.

We laughed, and waiting for our class to start. I grabbed my backpack to get out my notebook when I noticed the book Heather had given me. It was about the tribal legends. It made me wonder if this would answer all the questions I had.

"Let's go Rae," Jay said.

I looked up and followed him into class. I wasn't really focused and I was thankful that Jay had covered for me. He told our other group members that I hadn't been feeling good. We were the first ones to finish our test, and I said my goodbyes and went to the library. I pulled out the book and started reading. The more I read the more everything was starting to make sense.

"No...I mean shit like this isn't real," I whispered.

I found a note stuffed in the back of the book from Heather.

"It is real...Let's talk when you figure it out," I read the note a loud.

Holy shit...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:  
** **I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner! I was busy with work and then I was sick! I do want to say thanks for the reviews! You guys are amazing!**

* * *

I don't even remember how I got home yesterday. All I remember is reading the tribal legends and putting two and two together and boom!

I mean it can't be real! But why would Heather put that note in the book?

Has she always known?

Why wouldn't she tell me?

I mean I'm sure she had a good reason not too, but I just couldn't wrap my head around it. I mean this is the stuff of fairy tales! I decided to get out of bed and get dressed.

I didn't have class today or work so I was just gonna have a lazy day. I ignored everyone's phone calls because I needed time to process this! It's not like I can just come out and say that I knew all about the supernatural world. Uncle Billy must know all about this since he is Chief.

It was all just so confusing! I felt a little hurt that no one told me about this! I mean the Cullen's would never hurt me! Dad had already left for work, and i decided to make me some type of food. I just wanted to be left alone.

I just wanted some time to process everything without people trying to pull me over to their side.

"Yes! We have left over Chinese," I said aloud.

"You know talking to yourself is never a good sign," Heather said.

I jumped dropping the half empty container of fried rice.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled.

I was sulking at the spilled rice on the floor.

"You haven't been answering my calls or texts," Heather said. I sighed.

"I've been busy with school. I'm sorry," I said.

It wasn't a lie...well it was a part lie. I wasn't ready to deal with anything right now. Heather didn't look like she was buying it.

"Have you been reading up on the tribal legends?" She asked.

The book she gave me was on the table, and worn from me reading it over and over. I couldn't deny it.

"Yeah, I find it interesting. I mean it is my culture, and it's been so long I thought I would brush up on them," I said.

I think she was waiting for me to say more, but I wanted her to say it. Hearing it from her would make it real. Heather has never had a reason to lie to me before.

"Oh, there wasn't a reason other than that?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. Now she was fishing for information.

"Nope," I said.

I went back to the fridge attempting to look for some food to replace my fallen Chinese food. Sadly there was none. I sighed. I need to go grocery shopping.

"Do you want to get a bite and catch up?" I asked.

Heather nodded and I grabbed my keys.

"Let's go my dear. I need food and there is no time to waste," I said.

Heather opened the door to reveal Emmett standing there with a bouquet of stargazer lilies. I was filled with all types of different types of emotions. I was happy to see him, but also pissed off that I haven't heard from him. My heart was racing.

"I need some air," Heather said covering her mouth.

I was puzzled to say the very least. She was completely fine just a moment ago, and now she was pale. She went to the backyard, and I was hot on her heels. I could hear Emmett's protests, but she was my best friend and I wasn't about to leave her.

"Hey love are you okay?" I asked.

I was walking over to her when I felt a cold hand grab me. I turned to see Emmett holding me.

"Leave her be, come back inside," He said.

Something wasn't right! She didn't look okay and I sure as fuck wasn't gonna leave her!

"How about you go back inside Emmett! She's my best friend I will not leave her!" I snapped.

I didn't mean to snap at Emmett, but Heather was harmless! "Take your hands off her!" Heather growled. I snapped back to look at her hunched over in pain. I walked over when Emmett tried to grab my arm, and then that's when it happened.

I heard clothes rip and then all of a sudden Heather exploded into a huge black and white wolf.

"RAE!" Emmett yelled.

I was standing too close to her and she managed to claw my shoulder to my chest.

The pain was unbearable, but I couldn't get the sad expression that was now on wolfie Heather out of my head.

"Babe!" Emmett yelled.

I swear I heard Sam yelling my name but I blacked out.

When I woke up I wasn't at home...I was surrounded by white walls. Then it started coming back to me...Heather turning into a wolf. Which meant the Cullen's were the cold ones. Everything was true, but part of me already knew that.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Uncle Billy yelled.

I winced in pain. A massive group of people came flooding into my hospital room.

I saw everyone, but the one person I wanted to see. Emmett was nowhere to be found.

"Are you okay? Rae, speak to me sweetie," Dad said panicking. "

I'm as good as I can be," I managed to get out.

Dad and Uncle Billy "explained" what happened to me, and that Emmett had found me. Dad said that he was real beat up and felt like it was his fault, and no amount of convincing made him feel otherwise. I sighed.

"I would like to be alone," I said.

It took everyone by surprise, but nevertheless they obeyed. I wanted to speak to Heather and tell her it wasn't her fault. I was standing too close!

"Jesus, this is a mess," I said.

I just wanted everything to go back to normal, but it was too late for that. I had been thrown into a world I wasn't ready for.

"I'm really sorry," an all too familiar voice spoke.

"No, Emmett i'm sorry. I should have listened to you...You know more about this stuff then I do. I just hope Heather is okay," I said.

Emmett gave me a crazy look.

"What?" I asked.

"Your best friend just turned into a huge wolf and claws you landing you in the hospital, and you want to know if she's okay," He said.

I didn't see anything wrong with what he said. She didn't intentionally hurt me!

"Yes! I know she didn't mean to hurt me," I said.

"You could have died! Do you understand that?!" Emmett snapped.

He was completely right. I could have died…

"I love you Rae...More than life itself and I waited a long time for you. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe," He said.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek, and Emmett wiped it away. I leaned in and kissed him.

It was soft, but passionate.

Our first kiss...

* * *

Emmett's Pov:

I hated staying away from Rae, but after Alice told me that Rae was gonna turn soon I had no choice. I didn't want to throw her into this world too soon.

"Just go see her Emmett...Alice visions can change. You know that sweetheart...The longer you stay away the more she will be hurt you aren't there," Esme said.

She was right. I was tired of moping around the house all day watching from a distance.

"Her favorite flowers are star gazer lilies," Edward said.

I nodded and left the house to go buy Rae some flowers, and hope she forgives me.

When I pulled up to the house I could smell a mutt. This couldn't be good.

Right when I was about to knock I came face to face with a little quillute girl.

I was so focused on Rae that I didn't notice that the girl left. I stood there baffled that Rae just left me standing there.

Her heart was racing, but I couldn't tell if it was me or because her friends sudden departure.

I decided to follow them into the backyard, and then I noticed it. She was about to change into a wolf.

I grabbed Rae's arm, and she turned around to face me.

"Leave her be, come back inside," I said.

I didn't want her to get hurt, but I could tell from the expression on her face that those weren't the right words.

"How about you go back inside Emmett! She's my best friend I will not leave her," She snapped.

I was focused on Rae when I heard her friend growl at me. Then it happened so fast I didn't have time to grab Rae. The mutts claws went straight into Rae's shoulder to her chest area.

"Babe!" I yelled. I ran to her.

Another Quillute came out of the woods.

"RAE!" He yelled.

I growled at him, and Rae blacked out.

"We need to get her to the hospital!" He yelled.

"I'm taking her to my Father," I snapped.

"No, take her to Forks hospital. Make sure your father is working. Her father will ask too many question," He said.

I nodded. I hated that he was right. I placed her in my jeep and sped off to the hospital. Alice had already called Carlisle, and he was waiting for me.

I watched as they took her from me, and they called Charlie. I will never forgive myself for this.

I waited in the waiting room and her family started flooding in.

"What happened son?" Charlie asked.

"She went out for a jog, and she was attacked by a bear. I was worried because she hadn't answered so I went to look for her. I found her before the bear could do anymore damage," I said.

Everyone kept telling me it wasn't my fault, but it was...I should have seen the signs. I decided to take a walk until she woke up.

I busied myself with simple things, when Alice texted me she was awake


	8. Chapter 8

Heather's Pov:  
It had been a few days since I phased and hurt my best friend. I would never forgive myself for hurting her, but I just couldn't help when I seen him grab her. That was no excuse for what I did. Billy had banned me from seeing Rae, and told me that a Cullen was staying with her.

He was the only one allowed to go over with Jake. The best thing that has happened is that I imprinted on Jake. It's helped me quite a bit getting past what I did. We actually have a date tonight! All I wanted to do is call Rae, and ask her to help me. She has more experience with this kind of stuff. I'm pretty sure I can get around Sam's alpha orders, and text Rae.

"Hey Jake! Can you do me a huge favor?" I yelled.

Jake had stopped what he was doing and smiled at me.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked. I smiled.

"Can I borrow your phone? Sam took mine as punishment for breaking curfew...I'll give it back tonight," I said.

That was totally not true, but he didn't need to know that. Jake smiled and handed me his phone. I did a victory dance in my head. I was gonna get ahold of my best friend. I texted Rae asking her if body guard was there. I knew she would know it was me. Jake didn't know anything about this life, and the worst part was I imprinted on him. I like Jake before I imprinted on him, but I just didn't know how to tell him.

"Hey, how is Rae doing?" I asked.

"She's doing better. Her boyfriend is staying with her to help her out," Jake said.

No one has told me anything about how she is doing. Sam said it was best to stay away from here. I was worried about her, and I just wanted to make sure she was okay and didn't hate me. She texted me back saying he was out, and Charlie was there. I hit call.

"Hey...I have a date!...Yes! With Jake...What do I wear?...Okay...Ya! And my makeup? Yeah I haven't opened it...Thanks!...Rae, I just want to say I'm sorry for hurting you...I would never intentionally hurt you...Love you and i'll text you later on the details...Bye," I hung up.

It was nice to talk to Rae, and I'm glad she didn't hate me. I couldn't live without my best friend. I could have lived without her love choice, but if she really loved him then I'll accept it. I decided to get ready for my date with Jake. I did everything Rae told me, and snapped a picture to send her.

"Damn I look good," I said aloud. I heard Sam clear his throat.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I have a date, and before you even say anything I cleared it with the elders," I said.

Sam huffed and left my room.

"You better be back before midnight! You have patrol," He said. I nodded. There was a knock at the door and it was Jake. I ran to the door before Sam did. Jake looked so handsome.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, you look beautiful," He said. I blushed.

Jake held his hand out and I took it.

Rae's Pov:

I never wanted any of this to happen, and no matter how much I wish to go back I can't. I was banned for going into the woods and from seeing Heather. That was Uncle Billy who thought it best that I don't see or talk to her. Emmett fully agreed with him, and I was resorted to staying home.

I had to take some time off school because of my injury. Emmett decided it was best to stay with me with Dad's permission, and of course he agreed since Carlisle called. They had amazing persuasion skills because I never thought Dad would agree to Emmett staying.

"I need to go hunt...Are you gonna be okay?" Emmett asked. I smiled.

"Yes, you just changed my bandages and my dad is downstairs," I said. Emmett gave me a look and I smiled.

"Go, you need to go hunt Emmett. I'll be fine here," I said.

Emmett left to go hunting reluctantly. My phone went off and it was text from Jake. I read it and instantly knew it was from Heather. She asked me if my body guard was there and I replied no. Then my phone sprang to life, and I picked up the phone.

"Hey...That's amazing! With who?...About time Jesus!...Wear that skirt and that top I gave you...Okay, well do the winged eyeliner! Do you still have that make up?...Yeah it'll look amazing!...Listen don't worry about it Heather, I know it was an accident. I love you...okay bye," I quickly hung up when I heard footsteps.

"Rae, are you okay?" Dad asked poking in. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm in a little pain but not too much," I said. He nodded.

"Want anything?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, can you bring me something to eat? Or help me downstairs to get some food," I said.

Dad nodded and helped me off my bed.

"You're wearing your mom's necklace and bracelet...It looks good on you," He said. I smiled.

Uncle Billy had given them to me. Dad helped me to the kitchen and warmed up some leftovers that Esme had made for us. We sat in silence till Emmett got home. Which Emmett carried me back up to my room, and we watched Disney movies till I fell asleep.

-Time Skip-

It had been a couple of weeks since the accident, and I was finally back to a normal life. My birthday was actually coming up, and I was pretty excited! I was turning 18 finally! I was gonna be legal.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Emmett asked me. I shrugged.

"I have no idea...Uncle Billy wants me to go fishing with him, and everyone wants to spend the day with me," I said. Actually I had finals that day. I sighed.

"Well, Alice has planned a dinner for you at the house. She isn't gonna take no for an answer. Plus she said your dad is gonna take you to lunch since you aren't a morning person," Emmett said. I nodded.

"That sounds like heaven!" I said.

Alice planning a dinner meant Esme was cooking and that meant amazing food. I had time to process everything, and I was okay with it. I mean I love the Cullen's and it didn't matter to me that they were vampires. I was falling in love with Emmett more and more every single day.

"So, I got you 18 gifts since you're turning 18 years old. And your first gift is here. Come down stairs with me," He said.

I was a little curious to see what he got me. Emmett covered my eyes right before we got outside.

"Alright," He said removing his hands.

There in the driveway was a black Mercedes-Benz SL500 Convertible. It was my dream car and here it was sitting in my driveway.

"OMG! I LOVE IT!" I said jumping on Emmett.

I had no idea how the hell I was gonna explain this to Dad. Emmett chuckled.

"Don't worry we got it covered. You're gonna use my jeep until you move out and then she's all yours," He said. I nodded.

I didn't want to wait that long, but I guess I had to.

"I want you to have a good birthday babe. So we have 3 days until your birthday and I want to spend the day before with you," He said. I nodded.

"Fine, but don't forget I have my final Emmett!" I said. He laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"I know you won't let me forget Rae," He said. "Well I do want to pass!" I said laughing.

I grabbed his hand and lead him inside when I heard a familiar truck. I cringed because it was Uncle Billy and Jake.

"I'll leave...Be careful babe," Emmett said.

I nodded. I saw Jasper pull up in Emmett's jeep and I waved to him. He was becoming one of my best friends excluding the girls. I loved history especially the civil war, and that's what drew me to him.

"I see you're still with Emmett," Jake said.

I hadn't noticed they had gotten out of the truck. I snapped back into reality.

"Um...Well we really aren't together. We are just friends," I said.

It was true. It was killing Emmett, but I didn't want people to think we rushed into things. I mean I know i'm his mate, but others don't.

"Well, as long as you're happy...I just want to make sure you are being safe," Uncle Billy said.

Jake looks grossed out, but I knew he wasn't talking about sex. I hated lying to Jake, but he would find out one day.


	9. Chapter 9

It was strange that for the first time in forever that I didn't have school on my birthday! I was taking a break from school since the accident, but the truth was I was relieved. I could finally take some times and figure out what I wanted.

"Rae! Are you ready?" Dad yelled.

I sighed.

"Yeah!" I yelled grabbing my purse.

Alice had bought me this purse last week when we went shopping. Everyone was pampering me since it was my birthday. I ran downstairs to see dad standing there. He smiled at me.

"I can't believe you're turning 18 today. I remember when the doctor was handing you to me," he said. I smiled.

"Daddy don't go getting all sentimental on me today. If you start I'll start," I said fanning my face.

I could feel the tears starting to well up.

"I know. Let's get going," he said.

I loved him with all my heart, and I didn't understand how Isabella wanted nothing to do with him. Sure he was awkward at times, but dad would move the sun and stars for us. Isabella insisted on staying with her mother, but it's okay because I kept dad company. She sent me a text telling me happy birthday, but I'm sure it was because dad told her too.

"Isabella told me happy birthday," I said.

Dad smiled.

"I really hope you two can grow close. Your sisters after all," he said.

It was the same story all the time. We didn't have anything in common, but this year I would attempt to try.

"I'll try daddy," I said.

We finally pulled up to the diner, and I smiled. It was dads favorite place to eat. It was a special place for us. We sat in our spot and ordered our usual.

"Cora, can you bring us a slice of cake? It's Rae's birthday today," Dad said.

Cora smiled widely.

"Happy birthday darling! Alice of strawberry cake coming right up," she said.

She was the best for remembering! I managed to finish my steak and Cora was walking back with everyone to sing me happy birthday. It was a little embarrassing, but you only turn 18 once. We talked about what I was gonna do after school and about other things.

"Let's get you home. You have a dinner party to go too," Dad said.

I nodded. Dad went to pay but Cora told him it was on the house. We headed back to the house so I could get ready to go to the Cullen's for my party. I was excited Emmett had yet to give me the rest of my gifts. He said he wanted to wait for my actual birthday. Alice was super excited as was Rose. They both were gonna meet me at the house to pamper me before the party.

"Looks like the girls are here already," Dad said pulling into the driveway.

I could sense the excitement radiating from Alice.

"I'll let you girls have fun. Billy asked me to go pick up your gift," Dad said.

I nodded. I hopped out of the car and greeted Alice and Rose.

"Let the pampering start," Rose said.

I nodded and we went inside. They started right away doing my nails and giving me a pedicure.

"Do you know what you are gonna wear?" Alice asked.

I laughed.

"No, but I'm sure you do," I said.

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Right, well you gonna wear this beautiful dress," Alice said.

She held it up and I was in awe. It was beautiful!

"Oh my god! That's gorgeous," I said.

"Don't you move! I just did your nails!" Rose snapped.

I froze in place because I didn't want to ruin my nails. Rose was be super upset, and I didn't want to face her wrath.

"We get to take your new baby shopping! It's my gift to you...A shopping spree that is," Alice said.

I smiled. I was super excited!

"Liam and I have the best surprise for you," Rose said.

She had my full attention now. I hadn't had a chance to really talk with Liam, but the few times I have he was nice. I love his accent.

"Emmett told us you got a small house not far from here, and you didn't have anything to decorate your house...So as our gift to you we bought you everything you need for your house," She said.

I wanted to cry from pure happiness! They were so good to me!

"Thank you!" I cried out.

I couldn't wait till tonight! It was gonna be so much fun being about to celebrate with friends for the first time. Don't get me wrong spending it with family was great, but it was nice to be with friends. We talked about random things, and my dad came in to give me Uncle Billy's gift.

"Open it," Alice said.

I nodded and began to unwrap it. It wasn't from Uncle Billy...It was from my mom. There was note, and I got up and set it on my bed. I wasn't ready to open it.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"It's not from my Uncle...It's from my mom," I said.

Silence crept upon the room. I wasn't ready to talk about my mom yet.

"Is this her?" Alice asking pointing to the frame next to my bed. I nodded.

"Yeah, she was about 6 months pregnant with me in that picture," I said smiling.

"She truly is beautiful. You look just like her," Rose said.

I smiled. I wanted to open the gift, but I felt like it was better if I did it alone.

"It's time!" Alice chimed.

I nodded and grabbed the dream catcher necklace Heather gave me. It was beautiful, and I could tell that she put a lot of time and effort into making it. I adored it! Rose rushed me downstairs and into the car. I spent the whole ride thinking about my mom. Did she know that she was gonna die? Is that why she set aside things for Uncle Billy to give me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that we arrived.

"You okay?" Rose asked.

I nodded. Everyone waited for me inside. I could see Emmett getting anxious and I chuckled. We made our way inside and it was beautifully decorated! I couldn't help but smile.

"Like it babe?" Emmett whispered.

I nodded and turned around and kissed him.

"It's perfect! Thanks Alice, Esme and Rose," I said smiling.

Emmett pouted causing me to laugh.

"Are you hungry Sweetie?" Esme asked.

"Oh my god yes! They starved me!" I whined.

Everyone laughed at my dramatics. Esme took my hand and lead me into the kitchen. There was all my favorite foods! It was a weird mix of Chinese and Italian food. Esme made me a plate. I savored every single bite. I knew all this was gonna come home with me. I was happy!

"This is amazing," I said.

"Babe, hurry up! You need to open your gifts," He said.

"Don't rush her son," Carlisle said.

I laughed.

"Yeah, don't rush me!" I said.

Liam and Jasper laughed.

"Well, darling here is my gift to you. It's not much but its special to me, and I want you to have it," Jasper said handing me a small box.

I opened it to reveal a beautiful bracelet. I could tell it was from his time. He told me that he was going to give it to his sister, but never got the chance. I wanted to cry. I felt a wave of calm washed over me.

"Thanks Jasper!" I said hugging him. He tensed but relaxed. Esme pulled a small box out and handed it to me.

"This is from Carlisle and I. We hope you like it," She said.

I opened it to find a locket with the Cullen family crest. It was beautiful.

"We already consider you part of the family, and it just seemed so perfect," She said. I smiled.

"Thank you! It means a lot to me," I said.

I felt like they were my second family, and Esme was the mother I never had. Everyone had moved into the living room so I could open all of Emmett's gifts.

"I think you went a little overboard," Liam said.

Emmett threw a something at him, but he managed to move out of the way causing one of Esme's vases to break. They were in for it now. Esme gave them a look, but didn't say anything.

"These flowers are your first gift...Well technically your second," Emmett said.

They were beautiful! The main flowers were star gazer lilies. He knew the way to my heart. I was given gift after gift with no time to really look at what he got me. I was gonna have to look later, and I had no idea how the hell I was gonna get everything in the house. Everyone was laughing and joking, and I couldn't help but feel like I was were I needed to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**  
 _Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone that has followed or favored my story! I am truly thankful for you guys! I also want to thank jessa76 for all the wonderful reviews, and everyone else who has left a amazing review :D_

 _Just a little warning this chapter is a little naughty ;)_

 _Hope y'all enjoy!_

* * *

It was finally moving day, and it was gonna be weird living on my own. Well technically I wouldn't be living alone because Emmett was gonna be staying with me. The time really does fly by. It's been 2 months since my birthday, and it's now April. Heather wasn't all too excited about the move since she couldn't come visit me. I could only have supervised visits with Uncle Billy, and that was about it.

"You ready Rae?" Dad asked.

I nodded as we packed the last of the boxes into the u haul.

"I'm gonna miss you Rae," Dad said.

I smiled. I was leaving the nest, and I was gonna start my life. A new start with Emmett and his family was quite exciting.

"I'm gonna miss you too daddy, but I won't be far. You can come visit me whenever you want too," I said.

He gave me a small smile. I know it wasn't the same as living with him, but I was ready to start my life.

"Zeus!" I yelled.

Zeus came running down the stairs. I finally had time for my baby boy! He was amazing when I got hurt. He never once tried to climb on me like most puppies. He was calm and stayed by my side.

"Come on Zeus," Dad called out to him.

"A girl needs her guard dog," I said.

Zeus wagged his tail in excitement causing me to laugh. He hopped into Dad's police cruiser. We were just about set when I stopped to stare at my childhood home. I was going to miss it here. I mean I grew up in this house...There were so many wonderful memories here. I could feel the tears welling up, and I climbed into the U-haul. The house I was renting wasn't that far from Dad's house, but still a ways out.

I could see Emmett's jeep behind me and smiled. I finally pulled into my home. I had explained to Dad that Esme gave me some things that she didn't want anymore. Which wasn't true since Rosie and Liam bought me all the stuff, but waited till after I got 'settled in'.

"It's a nice little house," Dad said.

I nodded in agreement. Zeus walked up behind me and sat down.

"Well, let's get you settled. Is Emmett coming to help?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, and he is bringing his brother Jasper. Alice and Rosie have a project to work on," I said.

He nodded. We started hauling stuff into the house when Emmett pulled up. Jasper and Liam hopped out. I was surprised Liam was here, but the was probably because Rose was pissed off at him.

"What is left?" Liam asked. I laughed.

"Everything! We just started," I said.

Liam rolled his eyes, and I flipped him off.

"Rae, be nice. It's good to see you boys," Dad said.

My hand flew down to my side causing the guys to laugh. I wanted to say something, but I held my tongue.

"Good to see you Mr. Swan," Emmett said.

"You too Emmett. Can you boys help me with the U-haul. I don't Rae too hurt herself getting anything from there," Dad said.

They all nodded and went straight to work. I went inside with Zeus to relax. The girls were coming over later to help me unpack.

"We are almost done Rae," Jasper said.

I nodded. I hadn't taken off the bracelet Jasper gave me or the locket that Esme and Carlisle gave me. The ring that Emmett had given me was breathtaking, and I wore it everyday as well. I watched them coming in and out until Liam brought the last box inside.

"Where is my dad?" I asked.

"He had an emergency at the station. He said he's sorry and that he's still coming Saturday for dinner," Jasper said. I nodded.

"Thanks you guys!" I said.

"No worries Darling," Jasper said.

Liam rolled his eyes and Emmett slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled. I laughed.

"Thanks babe!" I said walking over to Emmett.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, we are gonna go and leave you two," Liam said.

They ran out of the house, and I rolled my eyes. It was nice to finally be alone with Emmett.

"Happy babe?" He asked. I nodded.

"I am very happy baby...and i would be happier if you bring me my car," I said.

Emmett rolled his eyes, and I started unpacking the boxes in the kitchen. I looked over to see Zeus running all over the backyard having the time of his life. I smiled.

"Have you started unpacking your clothes?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head. I finished unpacking in the kitchen, but I didn't have much to do there. I started walking over to the master bedroom. I was in my own little world as I started unpacking all my clothes. Rosie had picked out the most amazing bedroom set!

"You almost done?" Emmett asked.

I jumped at the sound of his voice causing him to laugh. I flipped him off.

"No, I have a lot of clothes thanks to your sisters," I said laughing.

I had more clothes than I could handle. I wanted to give some to Heather, but I had to go through like a million channels to see her. Emmett hugged me from behind and started kissing my neck.

"Mhmm...Emmett I need to finish unpacking," I said.

Emmett was clearly not listening to me because he continued kissing my neck. Soon his hands started exploring my body. I couldn't help but let a moan escape my lips.

"Mhmm...baby please...boxes," I said incoherently.

He was touching me in all the right places, and did it feel amazing. I finally decided to give in to him.

"You sure Babe?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said.

He nodded and turned me to face him. I reached up and started kissing him. I was hungry for his touch. He ripped off my clothes and I lay naked on the bed. I was starting to feel a little self conscious.

"You are beautiful Rae. Every single part of you," Emmett said.

I blushed. I took off his clothes. I was in pure bliss. Emmett was everything I wanted and more. We made love until the sun came up, and I had fallen asleep in Emmett's arms.

"Did you really have to break the damn bed?!" Rosie yelled.

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was a little blurry, but I could see Rosie standing in the room.

"Can you not yell?" I said rubbing my head.

"Well, well, well look who is finally awake," Liam said.

I forgot that I was still naked. Alice rushed over to me and covered me up causing me to blush in embarrassment.

"You guys didn't have to wake her up. She didn't get much sleep," Alice snapped.

Rose's face fell in defeat. I nodded.

"It's okay. I need to finish unpacking," I said.

Jasper smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it Darling we already finished it for you," He said. I smiled.

"Thanks! Now can you guys please get out so I can change," I said.

Everyone left the room but Emmett. I got up from the bed, and Emmett just watched me. I had a few bruises, but they didn't hurt.

"You okay babe?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I said putting on some underwear.

"Well, you have some bruises…" He trailed off.

I sighed and turned around to face him.

"Emmett, I am perfectly fine! I didn't do anything I didn't want to do. So don't worry about it baby," I said. He chuckled, and pulled me into a hug.

"Do we have to go spend time with everyone?" He pouted.

I rolled my eyes and finished getting dressed. Even Carlisle and Esme were here, and I didn't want to miss out on spending time with them.

"Come on Emmett. Everyone is waiting," I said.

He pouted like a child as we made our way into the living room. This was my life now, and I wouldn't change it for the world. I was in my own little world cuddled up to Emmett. We decided to watch old movies until I fell asleep. Of course it didn't take long since I didn't sleep.

-Time Skip-

The time flew by living with Emmett. We had so much fun living together. The past 3 months were amazing, and what makes it better is that Heather was finally coming to visit me! Her birthday was coming up so this was my chance to celebrate with her.

"Do I really have to stay with my parents?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Emmett, I don't want any type of altercations happening. You guys are really important to me," I said.

He nodded and kissed me.

"If you need anything just call me babe. I left you my credit card just in case," Emmett said.

"Thanks babe," I said.

He left and I was trying to get the house ready, and not smell of vampire. I had to take a break because I felt a little sick. I sighed. I couldn't afford to get sick right now. Not when my best friend was coming.


	11. Chapter 11

I was getting the house ready for Heather when a sudden wave of nausea hit me. I sighed. I wish I had Alice to help me decorate! Everything was taking me forever.

"Ugh...Well she should be getting here any minute now," I said aloud.

I finally finished putting up all the decorations, and all the beauty products that I had gotten. It was our thing to do make overs and masks.

"Rae! I'm here," I heard Heather yell. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you ever knock?" I said under my breath.

Heather laughed. I forgot about the super wolfie hearing.

"Nah, I knew you were inside. Is this all for me?" She said.

I nodded. Heather looked around in awh causing me to smile. I was happy she was enjoying it. I worked really hard to get it just right.

"I'm glad you like it," I said.

Her face lit up with joy. She was taking in all the beauty products. She was like a little kid in the candy store! I was ecstatic that she was so happy.

"I don't like it I LOVE IT!" She said hugging me. "Too tight.." I muffled.

She quickly let me go, and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry love," She said.

I smiled at her.

"It's okay. I just feel a little nausea, but nothing too major. It's all about you for the next 24 hours," I said.

I couldn't help but wonder why Samuel let Heather stay over with me, but part of me thinks to check if i'm still human. The Cullen's aren't allowed to change anyone because the treaty.

"Do you need anything?" She asked concerned.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. I ate some crackers. SO what do you want to do first?" I asked.

She looked around. I could tell she couldn't make up her mind. I was glad she was happy and didn't have to think about the pack for the next 24 hours. Heather finally settled on face masks.

"This is nice. It's been awhile since we were able to hang out. Jake gives me updates about you," She said.

I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart. It hurt that Sam wouldn't let me talk to me because of Emmett. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention to Heather.

"Rae, are you okay?" She asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry I was caught up in my thoughts," I said.

Heather gave me a look, and I just smiled. I just wanted to take in this moment. I didn't know how many of these moments I would have with her.

"I know it's been hard Rae, but I'm trying to find a way around Sam," She said.

I smiled. It was hard for both of us. Sam wasn't the only force keeping us apart. Emmett really didn't want me around Heather since was the cause of my injury. I kept telling him Heather would never intentionally hurt me! He never listens to me.

"Don't worry it's not just Sam. Emmett isn't the biggest supporter of our friendship. I've been working out a deal with him about you coming around more," I said.

It was true. It took a lot for Emmett to agree with that, and the only reason he agreed was to have Jasper at a safe distance. Safe enough so that it didn't alarm Heather.

"It really sucks...Is that your dog?" Heather asking changing the subject.

I nodded happily. Zeus was my baby! I was always happy to show him off.

"Yes, that's my baby Zeus. Emmett said he might not take to you since you're a wolf. He's coming around to like Emmett...Finally," I said.

Heather laughed. Zeus was sitting by the glass door pouting. I smiled. We caught up about our lives in the fast few months. Heather and Jake had been dating for the past few months, and it has been going well. It really warmed my heart that she also found happiness. I knew that Jake would take care of her.

"Rae, are you really okay?" Heather asked.

I looked at her questionably. She gave me a look.

"Rae...You don't look well," Heather said.

I had pushed the thought of my sickness aside to spend time with my best friend, but I couldn't anymore. Everything that I had ingested in the past 24 hours starting coming up. I ran into the closet bathroom and just threw up. I couldn't breathe, and Heather was rubbing my back.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked.

I was taken back by this question. Vampires couldn't have kids. I couldn't be pregnant! It was physically impossible.

"Give me the pregnancy test under the cabinet. It should be by the tampons," I said.

I wiped my mouth, and Heather handed me the pregnancy test. I never thought in a million years that I would be using this.

"This thing looks dated...Are you sure it's gonna work?" Heather asked.

I rolled my eyes, but she had a point. I have no idea if it was gonna work. Can a pregnancy test go bad? I was starting to freak out.

"Calm down! I'm sure it's fine. I didn't mean to worry you," She said.

I took a deep breath and Heather turned around so I could pee. I moved the pregnancy onto the counter top. We waited anxiously for the results. I pulled my phone out and texted Jaz not to say anything about this. He was like the older brother I never had.

"OMG! I'M PREGNANT!" I yelled.

It was a mixture of horror and joy! I didn't know that this was possible, but Heather was not happy.

"I have to go…" She said. "What? I need you! Don't leave me!" I said.

I was on the verge of tears. I didn't know what to do! It's not like I can call up Dad and say hey i'm pregnant!

"I have to tell Sam...I love you Rae, but I have to keep him in the loop," She said.

I was heart broken. I knew that she had to tell Sam, but I was hoping that she wouldn't.

"You know what? Go! Leave me when I need you most!" I yelled.

She stood there for a second debating, but she turned to leave. I just broke down crying, and Jasper suddenly appeared next to me.

"It's okay darling," He whispered.

Jasper pulled out his phone and texted everyone. I couldn't believe Heather would leave me in my time of need. Everyone was here, but Emmett. Jasper said it was because he was hunting with Edward, but they were on their way.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

I loved Jasper for letting me explain everything. I took a deep breath and handed her the pregnancy test. Her eyes lit up in excitement as did Rose's. Alice stood there and Jasper walked over to her. She was having a vision.

"What did you see?" I asked.

Alice looked at me.

"You are gonna have twins...Are you sure it's Emmett's?" She asked.

I was a little hurt by that.

"Emmett is the only person that I've been with Alice," I said.

"It really is interesting...Are you feeling well?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

"I feel a little nausea, but I'm not in pain or anything," I said.

He nodded and walked over to me. He looked me over looking for any signs of supernatural pregnancy. I felt fine! We would have to wait for Edward to get here.

"The pack will know momentarily. The Uley girl left after she found out Rae was pregnant," Jasper said.

They all nodded, and tried coming up with a plan. I was sitting lost in my thoughts holding a picture of me and Heather. Everything was changing. Maybe I was naive thinking we could still be friends.

"Babe, are you okay? What's wrong?" Emmett voice snapped me back into reality.

I looked at him and smiled. I grabbed his hand and put it on my belly. It took him a little to understand, but then a huge smile appeared.

"No...I'm gonna be a dad?!" He yelled.

"Twins," Edward said.

Emmett couldn't contain his excitement. Carlisle filled Emmett in on all the details. They told us that I would say that I cheated on Emmett, and it was a human baby. Uncle Billy would believe that it wasn't Emmett's baby if I told him it wasn't. We didn't know how this pregnancy was going to work. In most tales it never ended well for the mother, but Alice said she seen me still human playing with the twins.

"I won't let them harm her!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, they won't hurt her. She is the Chief's niece," Carlisle said.

Everyone was making plan, and I got up and went to my room. I went straight for the box in the back of my closet. It held the letter that Uncle Billy gave me from Mom. I wanted to read it, but I don't think it's the best time to read it. My phone went off, and I pick it up. It was a text from Uncle Billy.

"We need to talk," I said aloud.

I ignored it. I didn't have to explain anything to anyone. This was my life, and they would have to learn to deal with it. I rubbed my belly. I will do anything to make sure my children are safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:  
I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner! I feel terrible! Thank you so much for everything.**

* * *

Everything had been in pure chaos since Uncle Billy let slip that I was pregnant. We had to then come up with a plan about what will happen after I give birth.

"Please tell me that you aren't sulking," Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes causing him to laugh.

"Leave her alone," Esme said.

I laughed as the tables turned on Emmett. We were getting ready to have my baby shower. It was just gonna be me and the Cullen's but that was more than enough.

"We need to decorate the house," Alice said.

"Why can't you decorate after she falls asleep?" Emmett asked.

"We want her feedback!" Alice whined.

Esme smiled. As much as I wanted to help out the twins were being really active today.

"I think she needs to take it easy," Jasper said. I nodded.

"The twins are being active today," I said.

The girls ran to me placing their hands on my belly. The cold felt good on my belly.

"Hey, everyone move out of the way. I want to feel my babies move," Emmett said.

Rosie rolled her eyes. Liam wasn't around since he was busy planning a honeymoon for him and Rose, and that meant she spent all her time with me. I didn't mind too much I enjoyed Rose's company.

"Everyone, Rae needs to rest now...She's had a long day," Carlisle said.

Emmett picked me up bridal style and took me to our room. I was really sleepy.

"Are you tired babe?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. Emmett kissed me on my forehead.

"Sleep babe," He said.

"Okay baby," I said.

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. I didn't dream much of anything since I found out I was pregnant with the twins. Today was much different.

"Just wake her up," Edward whispered.

"She needs her sleep! She hasn't been sleeping," Emmett growled.

I was slowly starting to wake up. My dream started to fade away.

"She's already waking up Emmett," Edward snapped.

My eyes flickered open and started adjusting. I turned to see Emmett at my side and Edward across the room.

"You were having a nightmare," Edward said.

I couldn't recall if I was or not. I could never remember my dreams after I wake up.

"The pack was trying to take the twins from you, and they were successful in doing so. Your best friend Heather betrayed you in your dream," He said.

That was impossible! Heather would never do something like that to me!

"She is capable of anything Rae," Edward said.

I knew he was right, but it was just a dream. Heather is my best friend no matter what. I know one day we will get to a good place.

"You slept the whole night babe," Emmett said.

I smiled. It was the first time I actually slept thru the night even when I wasn't pregnant. It was progress at its finest.

"Everything is ready," Alice chimed in.

My baby shower! I was beaming with excitement! I just wish that Mom, and Heather were here. I would just be perfect just with Heather. Even if it was only for a second.

"Come on, i'll help you get ready," Alice said.

In an instant she was carrying me to the bath that she had been getting ready for me. Alice had everything planned out from start to finish. Dad was coming to the baby shower and a couple of other people I was friends with.

"You have some bruises, but they don't seem to bad," Alice said.

I nodded. Carlisle said it was because my body wasn't made to carry twins. We were too such when I was going to go into labor so we were just taking everything a day at a time.

"They aren't moving too much today," Alice said sadly.

"Yeah, they give me a break every other day," I said.

Alice pouted as she helped me bathe. Rose came in and smiled.

"Alice, if she stays any longer she is going to prune up," She said. I laughed.

"Let's get her out and dressed! People are starting to arrive," Rosie said.

They helped me get out and I dried myself off. Alice was quick to start my make-up and Rosie my hair. We decided on a nice fitting dress. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey ladies, is she ready?" Dad asked. "Come in Mr. Swan," Alice said.

Dad came in and smiled. He helped me up stand up. He was smiling ear to ear.

"You remind me so much of your mother Rae. She was an amazing woman," Dad said.

I bit my tongue to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Thankfully I felt a wave of calm wash over me and smile. That gave me the courage to speak.

"I wish she was here, but I know she is watching over us. Now, let's not keep our guests waiting," I said.

Dad nodded. We walked out into the living room, and it looked amazing! Alice really outdid herself this time! I didn't have much family here, but the Cullen's and Dad.

"You look amazing!" Annalynn said.

She was my childhood best friend that move away, but I had just found out she moved back. I was excited to spend time with her.

"Thanks! I'm so glad you could make it!" I said hugging her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She said. I smiled.

I was happy for the first time since Heather left me. I made my way to say hello to everyone. Alice rounded up everyone and started playing games which Emmett was forbade to play.

"Why can't I play?" He pouted.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Because you cheat babe, and besides we have enough stuff," I said.

Alice was giving away gift bags for the winners of the games. I watching in joy as everyone laughed and had a good time.

"I don't cheat…" Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes. We started opening gifts because there was a bunch. Esme sat on one side of me and Emmett on the other side. Emmett was opening all the gifts for me and I held them up to show everyone.

"These are super cute!" I said.

It was a onesie of a teddy bear. Alice saw that we had a boy and girl, and that's what we told everyone. I was hoping that it was right, but she has never been wrong.

"On behalf of my beautiful girlfriend and myself, I want to thank everyone for coming. It means a lot to us! Please make sure you sign the guest book and take a goodie bag," Emmett said.

I nodded. It took almost 2 hours to open everything because we had to do it at normal speed, and it sucked.

"I need to lie down," I said.

Emmett nodded and carried me to bed. I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone, but they understood. The twins were becoming very active at the moment. I grabbed Emmett's hand and placed it on my belly.

"They are happy," I said.

"Hello little ones...I can't wait to meet you. Me and mommy are super excited to meet you," He said.

I smiled. Emmett was going to be a great Dad. I was happy to be able to start a family with the man I love. I closed my eyes and listened to Emmett tell wild stories to the belly. I feel asleep to the sound of his voice.

Heather's Pov:

I hated being away from Rae, but Sam thought it best to stay away from her. She told everyone that it wasn't Emmett's baby, but I knew better. She couldn't lie to me, but I couldn't tell Sam that. I don't know what would happen to Rae if I told Sam.

"You okay?" Jake asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at Jake.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the fight Rae and I had," I said.

I told Jake that we had a falling out about something trivial, but that wasn't true. I hated the way I left things with Rae! I wish I could fix it, but I was given strict orders to stay away.

"I'm sure you guys will make up soon. You guys never stay mad at each other for every long," Jake said.

I wish it was that easy, but he didn't know about the supernatural world yet. I just smiled and nodded. I was just happy that I was spending time with Jake. I wasn't sure how to tell him that he was my imprint.

"Yeah, you are right. I'm sure that we can makeup soon," I said.

Jake hugged me and I began to relax and not think about my problems. I was in pure bliss spending with Jake. I saw Paul in the distance and sighed. I had to go on patrol.

"I have to go. Sam wants me home before he goes to work," I said.

I know Jake didn't like Sam too much, but he didn't know what was happening. I couldn't really blame him for being upset.

"Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow and we can walk to school together," He said.

I nodded and kissed him. He kissed back passionately, and I wanted to continue. I broke the kiss and walked away.

"Jesus, why don't just bang already?" Paul said gagging.

I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Paul! Mind your business," I said.

I was slightly embarrassed because Paul brought up sex. I was lacking in that department, and the only person I could get advice from we aren't currently speaking.

"Sure whatever you say," He said laughing.

I'm sure he was enjoying this, and I was gonna make him pay later. We reached the house and Sam was waiting for me.

"Go ahead the rest. Jared is gonna take back his shift," Sam said.

I was thankful because I was tired. Sam had us working hard to make sure the Cullen's don't step out of line.

"I have an important meeting to go to with Billy tomorrow. I still want all of you to go to school," Sam said.

I nodded. I wanted to know what important meeting he had. Well, I didn't want to know I needed to know. I was gonna find out.

"Don't bother even trying Heather. I'll be gone by the time you wake up," Sam said.

Ugh, that means I have to go to bed right away in order to follow him. I had to be super ninja because Sam always finds me. It's really just getting annoying at this point.

"Okay, well I am gonna head to bed. I'm tired," I said.

They nodded and I went to my room. I had to set my alarm in order to get up. I was gonna find out what was so damn important.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY! Sorry guys that it took so damn long to get this chapter out! I am trying to get better at updating. So enjoy my lovely's**

* * *

Everything had been in pure chaos trying to put a baby shower together. Trying to keep everything a secret was a mere unobtainable dream now. All the lying was getting hard to keep up with.

"Are you okay dear?" Esme asked.

I looked up and nodded. I was fine just lost in my thoughts. Emmett was nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry Rae...He had some business to attend to with Carlisle. He'll be back soon," Esme said.

Alice popped out of nowhere and smiled causing me to laugh. The girls were in charge of putting together my baby shower. Everyone thought I was about to pop, and that worked in our favor.

"Rae, can you help us put the favors together?" Alice asked.

I smiled and nodded. Alice made an assembly line for me, and Jasper walked over to help me.

"Jaz, can you help me over here?" Alice chimed.

Rose was by her side in a instant. 'That was weird,' I thought.

"What do you need?" Rosie asked.

They were whispering and then walked away leaving Esme, Jasper and myself in the living room. I didn't mind the silence at all. The past few days I had been around people who talked nonstop.

"Are you excited for the baby shower?" Esme asked.

"Yes! Everything looks so amazing," I said.

Esme looked delighted at my answer. I smiled. I couldn't help but wonder what Emmett could be doing. He always tells me what he doing or where he is going. I was starting to worry.

"You look tense," Jaz said.

I nodded. Well that was partly due to the twins, and Emmett's absence was adding to that as well. I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I smiled. Jaz was truly the big brother I always wanted.

"Do you need to take a break? How are you feeling?" Esme asked.

"I'll be okay. It's just the twins are being active today, and they only really seem to relax when Emmett is here," I said.

They get active when Emmett isn't here, but I can never get them to move when he is here. Esme put her hand on my tummy, and I smiled. The coldness of her touch felt good on my tummy.

"I can't wait to meet you little ones! This is your Grandma Esme," She said.

It kind of made me sad that they would only have one Grandma. I wanted Mom to be here to see her grandchildren, but she will in spirit. Carlisle was taking extra precautions since Mom died in childbirth. Jaz and I finished the party favors. We had a few hours before the baby shower, and everyone would come flooding into my house. I didn't know how I felt about having all these people in my house.

"Emmett tells me that your Uncle Billy is coming," Esme said.

"Yeah, only because Dad is dragging him along," I said.

Uncle Billy didn't want to come since he found out that Emmett was the father of my children. Dad had guilt tripped him into going, and Jake really wanted to come so he really didn't have a choice.

"I actually found out that I have no relation to Uncle Billy. In the letter Mom wrote to me she explained everything. She was adopted by the Blacks. Uncle Billy was really close to her," I said.

It was the first time I spoke up about Mom. I really wasn't prepared to talk about her. The letter she wrote me made everything make sense. I was never like the other Quilettes, but it was because I never was one.

"That certainly changes things," Esme said.

I had no blood ties to Uncle Billy so I really didn't have to obey him. I was just like Mom in that sense. Uncle Billy really love her like she was his flesh and blood, and it's why he fights so hard for me. I wanted him to respect that the Cullen's are part of my family now, and they will fight just as hard as him.

"I love him, but he needs to see that i'm happy. Just like Mom was happy when she was pregnant with me," I said.

Esme nodded. She always listened to me no matter how stupid or how emotional my rants were. I appreciated it.

"I'm sure he will sweetie. He just needs some time to process everything," Esme said.

I nodded. I had just expected him to be okay with everything. It was partly my fault, but it's not like i'm asking for a lot. All I wanted was for everyone to get along, but Uncle Billy can't even give me that.

"Enough talk about this depressing stuff," Emmett said. I looked up and smiled.

"Well, it's nice of you to join us dear," I said.

Emmett nervously smiled.

"I'm sorry for not waking you, but you were tired and I wanted to let you sleep," He said.

I rolled my eyes. That never stopped him before.

"Very true. It hasn't," Edward said. Emmett sent a look Edward's way.

"Leave Eddie alone! He's only being honest," I snapped.

Jaz smirked. I wasn't fond of keeping secrets, and Emmett knew that. Even if he can't tell me for whatever reason he could have at least woke me up.

"Babe, just calm down," Emmett said.

"You done fucked up now," Liam said.

"Emmett...I am as calm as I can be," I said.

Jasper replaced my feeling of anger with calmness. I was about to let Emmett have it.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to instigate that Emmett?" Rose said.

"Jasper, please help me up. Rosie can you help me change. Alice went out to get more stuff before the party starts," I said.

Emmett began to walk over, but Carlisle stopped him. Rosie and Jasper helped me to the room, but as soon as I started walking I felt a sharp pain. It wasn't totally painful, but still hurt like a bitch.

"Are you okay? Are you going into labor? Do you need anything?" Rosie said panicking.

I laughed causing both to look at me crazy.

"I'm fine. Just breathe guys. I'm fine my dears," I said.

It was really just the twins moving. It hurts most of the time, but the only one who knows is Edward. I can hide it pretty well, but today was a little different. I was emotionally imbalanced due to Emmett. I don't know why it upset me, but it did.

"It's okay to be upset," Jasper said.

"No, I don't have any right. There wasn't any real reason to snap at him," I said. Rosie sighed.

"He know's you're pregnant Rae. He shouldn't be so insensitive," Rosie said. I nodded. Jasper squeezed my hand lovingly and left. Rosie helped me get into my clothes that Alice laid out. It was a simple maxi dress to show off my baby bump, but also be comfortable. I didn't know how long this baby shower was going to last.

"Can I come in?" Emmett spoke.

Rose threw my shoe at the door. Emmett took the hint and went back to the living room.

"Is she ready yet?" Alice chimed.

"Yes, I'm just finishing up her hair," Rose said.

I had opted out of putting up make up because I just wasn't feeling it today. I didn't need to impress anyone.

"The guests are starting to arrive," Alice said.

I groaned causing them to laugh. I wasn't ready to face anyone. Mainly because I had kept to myself lately and not talked to anyone.

"Welcome! Please come in and make yourself at home," Esme said.

"Where is the mommy to be?" Dad asked.

"Oh, the girls are helping her get ready. Go on I'm sure she would love to see you before the party starts," Esme said.

I was happy that Dad was here. I would have lost my mind if he didn't come. I knew Uncle Billy wouldn't be coming even though Dad said he was, but Jake would.

"Are you decent?" Dad asked. I laughed.

"Yes, come in Dad," I said.

He slowly emerges from around the corner. I smile at him. It's been awhile since I seen him since he's been working nonstop so he can have some vacation time.

"I wanted to tell you that your Uncle Billy isn't coming. I wanted to give you your gift before the party started as well," Dad said.

"It's okay. I'm sure he had his reasons. Dad, you don't have to I can wait," I said.

He smiled, and helped me up.

"Follow me," He said.

It's not like I have a choice now. I followed Dad into the nursery, and he turned to me and covered my eyes. He lead me into the nursery.

"Okay now look," He said removing his hands.

There were two identical cribs. One was mine when I was a baby, and the other was new. I felt the tears slowly falling down.

"I had a little help from Jake, but I wanted to give you something special," He said.

I turned to hug him. The tears falling faster now. Not only was I happy, but a little sad. This was the greatest gift, but he would never see the twins. They would never know physically know him.

"It's perfect dad!" I managed to get out.

"I love you Rae. I'm so proud of the woman you have become, and I know you Mom would be too," He said.

I nodded. I was glad my choice not to wear make up was paying off.

"I love you too Daddy. Let's go before we get dragged out into the party," I said.

He chuckled and we went straight for the living room where everyone was patiently waiting. I was greeting everyone when I saw Heather with Jake.

"I'm sorry about earlier babe. I brought your best friend as one of your gifts," Emmett said.

I was so happy! Before I could talk to her Alice dragged me away to play games. I swear we played so many games that I had to take a break. Giving the girls time to hand out the prizes to the winners.

"Let's open presents!" Alice called out. I nodded and chuckled. I swear she was happier than me, but most of the gifts were from the Cullen's. Esme moved some chairs for us to sit on. The first gift was from Esme and Carlisle. It was a beautiful custom made dress and tuxedo.

"They are beautiful! Thank you," I said.

"Thanks mom and dad," Emmett said.

Esme was keeping track of all the gifts. There were so many gifts! I was happy that so many people came to the baby shower. People had slowly started leaving the party.

"Thank you for coming!" I said.

"Thank you for agreeing to come," Emmett said.

I turned around to see Heather standing there.

"Yeah," She said.

I wanted to say something, but Rose called me. When I turned back she was gone along with Jake. I sighed. Everyone had already left including Dad. I was happy with the turn out of people that had come to show support. I wish Uncle Billy would have been there, but oh well. Just then I felt an intense pain causing me to bend over in pain. Then I felt like I peed myself.

"Um...I think my water broke or I might have peed myself," I said.

Emmett was at my side in an instant, and picked me up to carry me to our hospital room. I hadn't told him that I had been having pains earlier.

"Alright, well you will have an accelerated birth due to the fact that the father Emmett is a vampire," Carlisle said.

"Will I be okay? I mean I have heard stories about the mothers not surviving," I said.

"Only time will tell my dear, but don't worry I will do everything I can," Carlisle said.

That definitely wasn't the answer that I wanted but I mean at least it was an answer. I just hated the fact that I have to lie to Dad, I mean Uncle Billy knew the truth but I hated it.

"Babe, don't worry I'm sure you're going to be okay," Emmett said.

I mean I knew I could always count on image but this time it really wasn't that settling. Carlisle was getting everything ready while I was having contractions. I was a little nervous about giving birth, but Carlisle said I would be okay.

"Just focus on breathing babe," Emmett said.

I nodded. I was totally focused when I felt the urge to push.

"Don't push yet Rae," Emmett said.

"Easy for you to say!" I yelled.

I didn't mean to yell, but it was really hard not to push.

"It's okay. Push Rae," Carlisle said. I nodded and pushed.

"Good, you are doing good Rae," Carlisle said.

After a few more pushes my son, Emmett McCarty Cullen Jr was born. Carlisle gently place him on my chest.

"He is perfect Emmett," I said.

I felt tears falling down my cheek. He was so perfect. Esme took him and washed him, and checked to make sure he was okay. I felt another urge to push, and started pushing again. I was determined at this point to meet my baby girl.

"Good, just keep pushing," Carlisle said.

I nodded. Within a couple of pushes she was finally here. My daughter was finally here. Emmie Heather McCarty Cullen. Carlisle placed her on my chest.

"She is a little angel!" I said.

I could feel the tears falling down my face. I just wish Heather was here to see it. Esme whisked up Emmie and I decided to get some rest. I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Heather's Pov:

The Cullen's had come over early this morning to have a meet with Billy and Sam. I wanted to go, but Sam at first told me no. Then this morning he called me from patrol saying that I had to come. I was slightly excited because I was hoping that Rae would be with them. I had gotten dressed and met them over at Billy's. I could smell a hint of Rae, but that meant Emmett was here.

"Heather, how nice of you to join us finally," Sam said.

I rolled my eyes.

"The Cullen's have a request for you Heather," Billy said.

The Doctor turned to me and smiled. It was a breath taking smile.

"Yes, pleased to meet you Heather. I am Carlisle Cullen, and I believe you know my son Emmett," He said

"Yes...What is this request you have for me?" I asked.

"Nothing too big. I was just hoping that you would accompanying us in Billy's place to Rae's baby shower this afternoon," He said.

I hadn't known that she was having a baby shower. Jake didn't mention anything about it. It would be nice to see her again.

"Just in case she doesn't survive child birth," Sam said.

I felt my heart drop. There was a chance that she might not make it! When the hell were they were going to tell me?!

"Yes I will go," I said.

They all started talking and I walked outside. The thought of losing my best friend was too much for me to handle right now. I phased and ran into the wood and just kept running.

'Heather, please come back. I know this is a lot for you to handle, but you need to be there in 30 minutes,' Sam's voice boomed.

I rolled my eyes and ran back to the house. Where Sam gave me all the ground rules, but I didn't listen to him at all. Jake had come by and picked me up. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't uttered a word.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jake said.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind," I said.

I knew he didn't believe me, but he dropped it since we were here. I could smell the Cullen's from here but I held my breath. I was doing this for Rae. I wanted to see her one last time. When we entered the house I couldn't see her anywhere. I could hear her talking with Charlie.

"I'll get us some food babe," Jake said.

I smiled. Rae was greeting her guests when we made eye contact. I could tell she wanted to say something, but they started all the games. Jake and I had won a couple of games. The rest of the party was a blur, but then we were leaving we came face to face. Rae looked happy to see me, but again they called her away. I sighed and left.

"Imma go for a walk Jake. You can go ahead," I said.

He nodded and took off. I hid in the tree line and waited. Maybe she would come outside and I would get my chance. Then I heard Rae panting and yelling.

"It's a boy!" Someone yelled.

She was having the twins! She had a boy! I wanted to be there with her, but at least I was within hearing distance. A little time later the second baby was born.

"It's a girl!" Someone yelled again.

I decided to head back before I was caught. I was happy I was semi there for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**

 _ **Hey guys I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner! I've had a lot going on and haven't been able to write, and I hope you enjoy this one!**_

* * *

I was drowning in the own thoughts and dreams. All I really wanted was to see my babies and Emmett, but I couldn't open my eyes. I could hear everything that was going to so my body must be preparing to wake up.

"I don't know how to tell her...She's gonna be devastated…" Dad said.

What happened? What was going on?! I was starting to panic but my body wasn't moving. I was so desperately trying to wake up. I felt a cold hand on my forehead and was instantly calmed. I knew it was Jasper.

"Please, lets us take this conversation elsewhere. She maybe in a coma, but she can hear everything we say," Carlisle spoke.

I felt nothing, but waves of calmness. I was thankful to Jasper. I wanted to know what the hell they were talking about.

"Please what wake up little lady...You have everyone so very worried," Jasper spoke softly.

"She wants to know what's going on...She overheard her father," Edward said.

I didn't know he was here. Maybe I can get him to help me wake up.

"Just calm down Rae...Nothing is wrong we just had to tell your father a little white lie about the twins...They are alive and well," Edward said.

I felt at my body begin to relax. As long as they are safe then that's all that matters. I started to feel my body starting to wake up I suppose. I didn't know how long I was out, but that didn't matter to me. All I wanted was my family.

"Call him she's waking up," Edward said.

My hand started to twitch, but my eyes did not budge. I started to feel my body starting to move, but my eyes still open.

"Is she awake?" a voice called out.

My heart almost skipped a beat. I knew that voice...It was Emmett.

"No, but she can hear you. She can move her body, but she can't open her eyes," Edward said.

I felt him next to me almost instantly. I could feel the coldness of his hand, but he hesitated. Why was he hesitating?

"Why do you hesitate? She can feel you," He said.

"It's just this happened before and she didn't wake up Edward," Emmett said.

I felt like someone punched me in the chest. I don't remember that...Am i stuck like this forever? Will I never see my babies or Emmett again? I started to panic again.

"What's happening?" Emmett asked.

"She's panicking because of what you said. She came remember it. She wasn't this clear headed that time. If you won't do it then leave. I'll have Emse and Rose bring the twins," Edward snapped.

I could hear Emmett talking, but I couldn't make out the words. I was starting to fade into the darkness.

"Bring them in! Hurry! She is starting to drift!" Edward yelled.

"Mommy! Please don't leave!" I heard a voice cry out.

Suddenly my eyes fluttered open...I saw a beautiful baby girl. She was my beautiful baby girl.

"Move Emmie...I want to see mommy!" Another called out.

I saw my son trying to claw his way to me. I couldn't help but smile. This was my family. I waiting so long so see the faces of my children.

"Children, climb down...Your mother has only just woke up. She doesn't have all her strength yet," Esme said.

"Yes Nana," They said in unison.

They climbed down and quietly sat down next to the bed. I smiled.

"They are quite the handful," Rosey said laughing.

"I'm sure they are. I was quite the troublemaker myself," I said laughing.

Everyone was happy and laughing...all but Emmett. He sat quietly in the corner not saying a word.

"Are you unhappy?" I said aloud.

Everyone grew quiet at my sudden question. Emmett stood up and walked over to me. His face was unreadable. Then he put his hand on my face.

"I'm just glad you are awake now. That's all that matters," Emmett said.

"Yes, and we can finally be a family now," I said. I was so happy now.

I saw so wrapped up in my own happiness that I had forgot all about the lie that I had to tell. I left to ponder my own thoughts when Carlisle came in. I hadn't noticed him.

"Everything will turn out fine. I know you hate to lie to your father, but sometimes it's for the greater good. You deserve to be happy Rae," He said.

I knew he was right. Just part of me feels guilty that I get to be happy and Dad doesn't. He has taken care of me my whole life, and if anyone deserves to be happy it's him.

"He's your father Rae, he wants nothing more than for you to be happy. That's all any Father wants for his children," He said.

"I guess you are right. It's just I've never lied to him about anything before. I decided long ago when Isabella stopping coming to Fork. I would never bring that type of sadness to him," I said.

Carlisle smiled. It always put me at ease. He always treated me like part of his family even before I was apart of it. He has been like a second father to me.

-2 months later-

Everything had finally settled down and I have made my peace with Dad. Carlisle and Emmett were right next to me when I talked with Dad and they never left my side. Which I was most grateful for. The twins look as if they were about 5 years old.

"They really look just like you," Esme said.

Emmie looked a lot like Emmett, but Ej looked just like me. Everyone tells me that they both look like me, but all I can see is Emmett in both of them.

"I think Emmie looks just like her Daddy," I said.

"They have a good mix of both of you," Esme said.

She was right the twins had a good mix of the both of us. Ej came running up to me holding a painting. I smiled as he handed it to me. It was a painting of stargazer lilies. They were my favorite flowers.

"Your favorite mommy! I painted it for you," He said.

"Thank you my love! It really is beautiful," I said.

"Ej, Auntie Rose is looking for you," Emmett said.

Ej smiled and kissed my cheek and took off for the garage. Rose was teaching him all about cars, and Edward was teaching Emmie was her how to play the piano. They were talking well to their lessons.

"I'll leave you two be," Esme said. "Are you happy my love?" Emmett asked.

I smiled. I couldn't be more happier. I had everything I have ever wanted.

Emmie's Pov:

I was really happy when Mommy woke up. She was so beautiful! Daddy was really sad without her.

"Emmie pay attention to my hands. Didn't you want to play something for you mom," Uncle Eddy said.

I nodded and focused on Uncle Eddy. Then I seen Daddy walking inside.

"Daddy! Do you want to hear what I learned?" I asked.

Daddy smiled and walked over. I started playing what I learned. I loved the piano, and was happy that Uncle Eddy was teaching me.

"That sounds amazing! Have you showed mommy?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"She wants to surprise everyone with how good she gets," Uncle Eddy said.

"I can't wait to hear the rest of it baby girl," Daddy said.

"Now, back to your lesson," Uncle Eddy said.

I nodded and Daddy kissed my forehead and left. I was gonna make Mommy happy when I play for her.


	15. Chapter 15

Everything had been going smoothly since I had the twins. My sister was even coming to live with Dad. I wasn't too happy about that, but it made him happy. I wasn't gonna be around forever, and I guess it was good to have her here.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett asked.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I was thinking about my sister coming to live with Dad," I said.

I told him how I had mixed feelings about her. Her mother hated me since I wasn't hers, and Dad always payed more attention to me than her. I couldn't help it! She always gave Isabella everything and gave me second hand stuff. She was a grown ass woman who hated a child.

"You look unhappy about her choice," He said.

Emmett could read me like a book at times. I wasn't happy about it, but I was learning to deal with it. I mean there really wasn't anything that I could do about it. I just hoped that she didn't get his hopes up just to crush them.

"I'm sure it will be fine babe. I mean it will be good for your Dad to have his other daughter around," He said.

I nodded. I knew he was right, but it still didn't change how I felt. The whole town was already buzzing about the arrival of Isabella. The youngest Swan finally coming home for good.

"Are you going to go over today?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't want to go, but I know Dad needed all the help he could get. The twins came running into the room. Emmie held the teddy bear Jasper gave her, and Ej had a dirty towel draped on his shoulder.

"Mommy, why can't we see Grandpa Charlie?" Emmie asked.

I honestly didn't know how to answer that. I wanted them to know Dad, but I also didn't want to drag him into this world. I hadn't noticed that I zoned out until Ej was waving his hand in my face.

"Yes son?" I asked.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Ej asked. I smiled.

"Of course I am," I answered him.

"Mommy, does Grandpa Charlie love us?" Emmie asked.

I turned my head in confusion. Why would they think that he didn't love them?

"Just because you can't see him doesn't mean that he doesn't love you. He loved you even before you were even born. Give it some time and you will be able to see him," I said.

They seem satisfied with that answer because they ran out of the room. I smiled at their energy. I honestly wish I had like a sliver of their energy. It would make my life so much easier.

"Carlisle thinks that Ej has Atmokinesis," Emmett said.

"He can control the weather?" I said.

That was most interesting. If he did have that ability it would come in handy for us. Carlisle was a lot of help with the twins. Their powers were starting to surface. Emmie power was being able to sense other vampires powers. We weren't sure if Ej was going to have one or not.

"Yeah...He was out with Rose and it was starting to get sunny, and Rose said Ej held his hand up and then clouds came out of nowhere. Same thing happened with Carlisle," He said.

It was rare for them to both have gifts is what I was told, but I am glad they did. They were my sweet angels and I wouldn't trade that for the world.

"I see...Well third time's a charm," I said.

It was one of the sunny days today, and I wanted to see if my baby had a gift. Ej had come bouncing back into the room. Almost like he knew that we were talking about him. I smiled.

"Let's go outside baby boy," I said.

Ej grabbed my hand and we went outside. Emmett stood at the door watching over us with Emmie.

"Mommy it's hot today," Ej said.

"It sure it. I can't do anything about the weather baby," I said.

Ej tilted his head.

"I love it when it rains," I said.

Right as I uttered those words it started to rain. Ej stood there smiling. I knew it was him. Weather in Forks didn't change that fast.

"I made it rain for you Mommy," Ej said.

I smiled.

"Thank you baby. Let's go inside before we catch a cold," I said.

The rain stopped.

"I want to stay out a little longer with you Mommy," Ej said.

I nodded.

"Mommy! I wanna go!" Emmie yelled.

Emmie and Emmett joined us and we went for a walk as a family. I loved every part of my life. The twins went off to play in the distance.

"Stay close!" Emmett yelled.

"Let them be! They want to explore the forest. Jasper is close by so he can make sure they don't cross the treaty line," I said.

Emmett nodded. He knew I was right. Jasper and Alice were always close by to make sure everything was okay. I started to feel faint. It just came out of nowhere. Emmett scooped me up and carried me bridal style.

"You shouldn't over do it. You body is still trying to recover, and it gonna take some time babe," Emmett said.

I nodded. I thought I was okay, but my body was still trying to recover. Carlisle said this would happen, but it shouldn't be too much of a bother. Jasper stepped out from the shadows with the twins.

"I'll take her to Carlisle. The twins need to go hunting," Jasper said.

Emmett nodded.

"Mommy, are you gonna be okay?" Emmie asked.

"I want to go with Mommy!" Ej pouted.

"Yall need to go hunting with Daddy. Mommy is gonna be okay," Jasper said.

They agreed and left with Emmett. Jasper held me tightly and made our way to go see Carlisle.

"Ya need to take care of yourself little lady. It isn't good for you to go out walking when your body is still recovering," Jasper said.

I rolled my eyes causing Jasper to chuckle. One day I wouldn't be so fragile and be able to take care of myself without worrying anyone.


	16. Chapter 16

Heather's Pov:  
It was hard to stay away from Rae. I wanted to see her...I wanted everything to go back to how it was before she met that stupid Cullen. I never thought I would lose her to a vampire. There were so many things I needed to talk to her about. I felt like my life was going to shit without her. I needed her advise...

"Why don't you just go see her?" Jared said.

"Yeah right...How the hell am I supposed to get past her vampire prison guard?" I asked.

Emmett never left her side, and now that she had the twins i'm sure it's much worse. I wonder what the twins look like. I knew their names because I overheard it. Emmett Jr and Emmie.

"I'm sure if you call they can arrange something," Jared said.

I sighed. I decided to call Billy to see if he can arrange one final meeting for me. I just wanted to see her one last time.

"How's the imprint?" Jared asked.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to talk about Jake. Ever since he heard Bella was coming back he had been acting different. Everything had become about Bella! I mean He was my imprint talk about another person that he had feeling for. How the hell was I suppose to deal with this?!

"He's okay. I mainly just talk to him about Rae. He's changed ever since he heard about Bella is coming back," I said.

Jared dropped the subject, and left for his patrol. I really did want to see her, but what is she's changed into someone I don't know anymore.

Rae's Pov:  
Emmett was being very secretive for the past few days, and it was starting to bug me. We didn't keep secrets from one another.

"Don't worry so much about it Rae. I'm sure it'll be fine," Rose said.

I nodded. I mean I wanted to believe her, but what if it wasn't fine. I wanted to seek out answers, but I know I will only get shut down.

"Did you go see your Dad today?" She asked.

I shook my head. I was supposed to, but Emmett disappeared and no one was here to watch the kids. I know I could have called anyone, but as of late Dad has only talked of Isabella. So I wasn't in a huge rush to go see him.

"You should really go see him," Rose said.

I sighed in defeat. I called Dad and told him I would be coming over now because this morning I was feeling sick. We didn't have much to do since we picked up all the furniture.

"I'll watch the babies," Rose said.

I nodded and went to change into some old clothes. We were gonna paint her room today before we move anything in. I had no idea what she liked and I knew Dad wouldn't ask so I just guessed.

"Rae, are you home?" Emmett called out.

I didn't want to seem passive aggressive, but Dad was waiting for me. I didn't say anything and just walked out of the house keys in hand. I couldn't wait for things to settle, and for all this secretiveness to go away.

"Ugh...I don't feel like painting," I sighed.

I pulled up to my childhood home where Dad was outside waiting for me. He had a huge smile on his face as I exited the car. I did my best to mentally prepare myself for the hours to come.

"Ready to paint? I primed everything so we are ready to go," He said.

I nodded. I knew everything that I wanted to do. We had gotten a striped comforter so I decided to match the walls to the set. It took forever to set up the tape before we actually started painting. However it didn't take as long as I thought since Dad was helping.

"Thanks Rae for helping me out. I'm sure Bella would be happy to know her big sister helped," He said.

I smiled. I knew that wasn't true...Isabella partly blamed me for Renee leaving Dad. She would never be grateful to me for anything. However I decided to attempt to be friendly. Emmett would be so happy with me.

"You okay Rae?" He asked.

I nodded. I know he worries about me, but I was fine just lost in my thoughts. It's been happening a lot lately.

"Yeah, I just got lost in thoughts Dad," I said.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked.

I smiled. Dad wasn't a talker and I wouldn't or couldn't force him to do so with me. It would be a little awkward to talk about Emmett with Dad.

"Dad, I appreciate it but it's just a little bump. Nothing really serious," I said.

I wasn't really lying, but I wasn't telling the truth. I didn't know if it was serious or not. The only thing I knew was that I didn't want to go home just yet because I didn't want to face Emmett just yet.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like," Dad said.

I nodded. I still had some clothes here so I wouldn't have to go back home. The twins would have not let me come back if I went home. I texted Rose saying I was staying at Dad's so I wouldn't have to come back in the morning.

"Thanks Dad. I'll get dinner started," I said.

Dad nodded. I missed cooking. I didn't do much cooking anymore since Emmett doesn't eat, and the twins don't really eat much. I pulled out all the stops and made a 3 course meal. I had made all of Dad's favorites.

"I sure do miss your cooking Rae. Emmett is one lucky guy," He said.

I tried my best to smile. Uncle Billy's words ringing in my ears. 'He isn't human Rae...He can't make you happy,'. I did my best to push those thought out of my head.

"Well, I can always come cook for you Dad. It's not really a problem," I said.

Honestly it would give me something to do instead of being home by myself. The twins are taking lessons with Edward and Rose. Well with all of the Cullen's really. Emmett is never home anymore so it would be a huge relief.

"I couldn't do that Rae. You have your own life," He said.

"Trust me Dad it wouldn't be a bother. It won't affect my home life...I wouldn't have offered if it did," I said.

He sighed in defeat and I smiled. I had knew I won...I wouldn't mind cooking until Isabella got here. Dad cleaned up and I went up to my old room. I wanted to get some sleep. It felt weird to be away from my home. I missed all the noise everyone caused.

"Night Rae," Dad said.

"Night!" I yelled.

I debated if I wanted to leave the window unlocked or not. I decided against it. I started to fall into a deep sleep when I heard a tap on the window. I groaned and threw my blanket over my head. My phone lit up and I checked to see who it was. Jasper texted me to open the window. I sighed and got up to unlock the window. Jasper jumped in behind him were the twins.

"Jasper, you of all people know it's a bad idea for them to be here," I said.

"I told them both, but they followed your scent all the way here," Jasper said.

"We just wanted to see you mommy," Ej said.

Emmie slapped her hand over his mouth. I couldn't help but smile. Emmie was one for following rules.

"Remember Uncle Jasper said to whisper!" Emmie hissed.

I couldn't help but smile. My kids really do suck at whispering. Jasper even cracked a smile.

"Both of you need to whisper, or else I will take you both home," He said.

They both got quite instantly.

"Are you mad at Daddy?" Emmie said climbing into my lap.

I shook my head.

"Of course not. I just had to help Grandpa Charlie is all," I said.

Both of their faces lit up. I shook my head.

"You will not roam around this house. I can show you pictures, but nothing more," I said.

"I think it's time to take our leave little ones," Jasper said.

They both groaned. I smirked. They had strict lessons that they couldn't miss. Emmie gave me a hug. Ej pouted and sat at the edge of the bed.

"You have to go baby boy. I'll be home tomorrow," I said.

Ej shook his little head no. I sighed.

"Fine...Come for him in the morning before he wakes up," I said.

Jasper nodded. No one would say anything to him because he was with me. He was having a hard time sleeping, and he would only fall asleep with me. I sang him all the lullabies my Aunties used to sing to me.

"Sleep my little one," I said.

Ej was fast sleep and me right behind him. The following morning he was gone and a note left in his place. It was from Emmett saying we needed to talk.

"Rae, are you awake?" I said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Emmett is here. Along with his niece and nephew," He said.

I hopped out of bed and flew downstairs. I was livid! He knew that I didn't want the twins meeting Dad like this. They are too young and anything can happen.

"Rae, I came to see if you wanted to get some breakfast with us," Emmett said.

"Daddy...Mommy is mad," Emmie whispered.

"I would love too, but I have some stuff I have to do to prepare for my sister's arrival," I said.

I tried to hide the anger, but it was very hard. Dad came into the living room and everyone tensed.

"Well, who are these little ones," He asked.

"These are my niece and nephew. Lance and Rachel," Emmett said.

Those were terrible names. I mentally cringed. Dad seemed to buy it.

"Who is hungry? Emmett would you mind helping me out with Bella's room," He asked.

"I'm hungry!" Emmie yelled.

"What do you want to eat sweetheart?" I asked.

"Eggs!" Ej yelled.

"Yeah Auntie Rae," Emmie said.

It didn't seem right when they called me that. They were my babies, and I wanted to tell Dad. My biggest secrets was right here in Dad's house.

"Sure Chief...I have some time," Emmett said.

They went upstairs and started right away. I was left with the twins. I was gonna rip Emmett a new one when we got home.

"We made him bring us Mommy," Emmie said.

I sighed. Emmett couldn't say no to the twins, but Jasper could have. Nevertheless I was angry. Some time had passed and they came back down. Dad was smiling when he came down.

"Rae, can we talk?" Emmett asked.

I scoffed. Was he fucking crazy?! We couldn't leave the twins alone!

"Um...do you think now is the best time Emmett?" I said.

He only nodded. I sighed.

"I'm sorry for being distant these past few days. I just wanted everything to be perfect...I have been thinking these past few days thinking about what would be the perfect thing to say...So I'll just start," Emmett said.

'No…' I thought.

"I am in love with your smile...I am in love with your voice...I am in love with your body...I am in love with your laugh...I am in love with your eyes...I am in love with you. Ever since I met you everything has been better. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you Rae Emmie Black marry me?" Emmett said.

Emmett open a small box presenting me with the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. Everything was perfect.

"Yes!" I said.


	17. Chapter 17

I can't believe that I am engaged! I had everyone I could have ever wanted and more. I couldn't decided if I was still upset with Emmett, but I didn't want to ruin the sweet bliss I was in.

"Can I plan your wedding?" Alice asked excitedly.

I laughed. I figured she already had the whole thing planned out.

"Alice, I'm sure you already have everything planned out," Rose said.

I had tuned out my future sister-in-laws, and was lost in thought. I knew I was going to get a phone call from Uncle Billy sometime soon. Dad was so proud of my partner choice he could hardly contain himself.

"Rae? Are you okay?" Rose asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and look up at Rose. I had no idea what they had been talking about.

"I'm sorry...What were you saying?" I said rubbing the back of my head.

They gave me a knowing look, and I smiled. I wasn't sad just disappointed is all. I guess I was a little naive to think that everyone could get along…

"Will you stop?!" Rose said.

Once again I snapped out of my train of thought. I couldn't help it! I just everyone to get along, but I know that will never happen. I was partly listen to the girls plan out my wedding.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna take the kids hunting," Emmett said.

I nodded and waved him off. This engagement was already present it own set of problems with my family and it hasn't even been a full 24 hours. Emmett was waving his hand in my face trying to get my attention.

"Yes?" I said.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked concerned.

I honestly couldn't answer that question. There was so much on my mind that I couldn't focus on any one thing. Firstly I needed to talk to Liam to about Dad and the kids. I'm pretty sure that Dad could see that the twins looked like us. It wasn't hard to put together. It wouldn't be wise to have him start asking questions.

"Rae, lets go for a walk," Liam said.

I didn't even notice he was here. I nodded and got up. No one said anything when we left, but I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Liam didn't say a word, but motioned for me to climb on his back.

"It'll be faster if I carry you," Liam said.

I nodded and climbed onto his back. I buried my face into his back. It wasn't hard to read my facial expression or emotions right now. They were like an open book for everyone to read.

"I know what you are thinking. Your father is home right now. I would be glad to help you since your future husband made the mistake," He said. I chuckled.

"Thanks Liam...I owe you one," I said.

"Nonsense, you are my sister now. We take care of each other," Liam said.

I nodded and waited outside. I knew it wouldn't take Liam that long. It was kind of chilly outside, but then I saw something rustle in the bushes. I started walking over when I seen Heather.

"Heather?" I said aloud.

She was in wolf form, but she turned to look at me. I couldn't help but smile. She retreated into the bushes. I wanted to follow her, but I knew Liam would never allow it.

"Rae? What are you doing here?" Heather said.

The tone in her voice was a mix of happiness, but with a hint of caution. I could understand why she was cautious since I was essentially the enemy now. I pushed out those thoughts because I was happy to see her. I wanted to run and hug her, but I didn't want to overwhelm her. So I stayed where I was at.

"Um, I need a favor from Liam is all," I said.

She seemed to buy it, but I wasn't really lying. It was good to see her after so long. It was a stand off to see who was gonna talk first.

"I missed you," She said.

Before I could say anything Liam came rushing out. Heather stood still before retreating back into the forest.

"I love you Heather...You are best friend!" I whispered.

I knew she could hear me. I wanted to let her know that I still love her, and she was my still my best friend. Liam grabbed my hand and gently pulled me away.

"Let's go before everyone starts to worry. Remember last time the twins came looking for you," He said.

I nodded. Maybe it was better if they forgot about the twins. I had one more favor to ask Liam.

"Way ahead of you kid...Let's go talk to Carlisle," Liam said.

I was grateful to Liam for everything that he was going for me. Which lead me to think that if they forgot about the twins existence then maybe I could see Heather more. I was wishful thinking, but I wanted her to know the twins.

"You can't have it all kid," Liam said.

I sighed...He was right. No matter how much I wanted to have both of them in my life I couldn't. Liam stopped and I knew we were here. I jumped off and we were greeted by Carlisle.

"I believe that a Congratulations are in order Rae. However, everyone is at Rae's house planning a wedding, why aren't you guys helping?" He asked.

"We had some errands to run. Which is why we are here to run it by you," Liam said.

We all went inside and Liam was explaining my thoughts to Carlisle. I wasn't sure that Carlisle would agree with us, but much to my surprise he agreed. Carlisle made a few calls and the pack agreed to meet us. We had made a plan just in case things went wrong.

"Don't feel bad Rae," Liam said.

I couldn't help but feel bad...I didn't want it to come to this, but Uncle Billy was twisting my arm. Carlisle had called Jasper to calm my nerves. The Pack thinks they are coming to discuss my engagement to Emmett.

"Are you sure that you want us to do this?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. Having the twins caused quite a bit of animosity between everyone. I didn't want another reason for them to hate each other. This was the best option that I had.

"Yes...its better this way...If they forget," I said.

We all sat in silence and waited for the pack to get there. It didn't take long for them to get there.

"Rae, are you sure that you want to marry him," Uncle Billy said.

It had already started. I wanted Uncle Billy to respect my choice. I didn't understand why it was so hard to believe that I loved Emmett, and that he loved me. I was never apart of the Pack no matter how badly they wanted me to be.

"Yes! I love Emmett and his family! They love me without question...No matter who my real family is or not. They have accepted that you are a part of me, but you never gave them the time of day. I am ashamed to say that you are my family," I said.

I was holding back tears at this point. The thought of everyone getting along was no longer something I wanted. I just wanted to be with Emmett and raise our kids.

"He can never make you happy. You can never have a normal life with you," Paul spat.

"I never said I wanted a normal life. Those are your wishes not mine," I said.

"You have brought shame on this family!" Uncle Billy spoke.

I placed my hand on Liam to let him know that it was time. I was done having this conversation with them. Liam smiled and did his thing.

"If you wish to marry him and give up any chance of having children or having a normal life then I will not stop you...You are no longer a part of this family," Uncle Billy said.

He had caught me off guard...I could feel my resolve falling apart.

"I was never a part of your family from the start," I said.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry about not updating sooner! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**_

Heather's Pov:

A week had passed since that night in the woods. No one was even allowed to speak Rae's name. Billy was a wreck since that night, but in his eyes Rae made her choice. I mean sure it goes against everything we stand for, but disowning her was a bit much.

"Hey, are you coming over tonight?" Jared asked.

I jumped in surprise causing Jared to bust out laughing. I really hope Sam wasn't home because I didn't really want a lecture from anyone about what I was doing. I mean no one was getting hurt…

"Yeah, just try not to think about us when you're on patrol with Paul," I said.

Jared rolled his eyes and slapped my ass then walked out of the house. I really needed Rae's advise about this whole thing. I mean I do want Jake, but all he talks about is Bella.

"Did Jared already leave?" Sam asked.

I nodded. I didn't want to talk about Jared so I went to my room. I was so pissed when Jared slipped up, but it was bound to come out. Jared and Paul are best friends and he wasn't the best at keeping secrets.

"Do you think that this is healthy?" Sam asked.

I rolled my eyes.

'Great...Now i'm getting a lecture,' I thought.

Sam was going on and on about the imprint and to give it time, but it hurt to hear him talk about him. Sure we were friends, but I wanted more than that. I didn't want to wait for him to see that.

"Are you even listening?" Sam asked annoyed.

I shook my head. It was the same lecture every time. I didn't have to listen to him to know what was said. I could recite it word for word.

"I just don't want you to get hurt! The imprint goes both ways little sis," He said.

I waved him off and ended up falling asleep. He didn't know about Jake only Jared did. I loved Sam, but all he could see is that I was trying to ignore the imprint. That wasn't the case...I wanted nothing more than to run into Jake's arm, but he didn't want me.

"Heather wake up!" Paul yelled.

I jumped out of bed causing me to fall right onto the floor. Paul busted out laughing, and I flipped him off. He was gonna pay for waking me up! I didn't have patrol tonight so I wanted to sleep in before I went to Jared's.

"Jared wanted me to tell you that he was gonna nap, but feel free to stop by later," Paul said winking.

I rolled my eyes. He could've just left a note telling me all of that instead of waking me up from a wonderful nap. I had been feeling so run down lately that all I wanted was to sleep.

"You can leave now Paul," I said getting up.

Now that I was awake I needed to get prepared for tonight. I picked up my phone and thought about calling Rae, but I didn't have to call her because she was calling me. I had mixed feelings about answering it.

'Great...All I wanna do is talk with her, but I can't even do that,' I thought as I shoved my phone back in.

I really wished that Paul had imprinted on her! It would make things so much easier for everyone. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice I had a text. It was from Rae! She wanted to meet at the treaty line.

'Fuck their rules! I'm going to see my best friend!' I thought.

I could live one night without Jared, but I couldn't without Rae. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a wife-beater to change back into. I didn't have to worry about running into anyone since Sam had to go do something with Emily, and the guys just got off.

'I'm coming Rae,' I thought.

I had so many things running my mind, but I just wanted to see her! I was so happy that I finally got a chance to see her without Sam or any of the guys. I'm sure she would have a Cullen with her. They would never let her come alone, and I don't blame them. I caught her scent, and she was alone.

'That's odd,' I thought.

I closed in and hid behind a tree so I could change. I could feel her happiness radiating off her. I could hardly contain myself either.

"You actually came," She said. I nodded.

"I'm glad you did," She said smiling.

"Rae, I missed you!" I said.

I ran to her not caring about the treaty line. I just wanted my best friend. She hugged me tightly. I missed her hugs they always made me feel safe.

"I missed you too," She said.

We let go of each other and she looked me up and down. Like she was looking for something that was off.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked Rae opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.

She has her thinking face on, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Um...have you been having sex?" She asked.

Rae was very blunt when it came to certain things. She didn't know that I wasn't with Jake so I had to tread carefully.

"Oh my god! You are! Who are you sleeping with?!" She yelled excitedly.

She was a little too happy about this. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell her.

"I know it's not Jake because he's still been really grumpy. Not your typical emotion for a teenager having sex. Spill the beans girl," She said.

I had no choice but to tell her.

"Um….Jared," I said.

I couldn't read her face. I knew she messed around with Jared a couple of times, but I don't think it was ever serious.

"Well, he has good taste in woman. Just promise me that you will be careful love," She said laughing.

All of a sudden I felt the urge to throw up. Rae was at my side rubbing my back. Maybe it was from a lack of sleep and being overworked.

"Um...Heather are you pregnant?" Rae asked.

I looked at her like she was crazy! I couldn't be pregnant! We always used...oh god I think i'm pregnant!

"I have some tests at the house if you want to take one. I promise you no one is home. Emmett is at his parents house because I wanted to spend time with you," She said.

I nodded and we went back to her house. I had been here a couple of times, but I didn't have any good memories. We didn't utter a word and I followed her.

Rae's Pov:

I couldn't believe that Heather might be pregnant and it wasn't her imprints baby. I also couldn't believe she was hooking up with Jared. I mean I wasn't angry just a little surprise. I quickly found the tests and ushered her into the bathroom.

"Are you gonna tell Jared if you are?" I asked.

I don't think she wanted to talk to me about kids since they believe I miscarried. I wanted to have both of them in my life, but just as Liam said I couldn't.

"I don't know...I'm more afraid to tell Sam…" She said.

Sam would kill her if he found out she was pregnant was Jared's baby. He was very by the books when it came to things, but he really didn't have any room to talk. Not after what he did to Leah Clearwater.

"Don't worry about what Sam thinks too much," I said.

"Can I stay here for tonight?" She asked.

I couldn't say no to her!

"Of course love anything you need i'm here for you," I said.

I texted Emmett telling him that Heather was gonna stay over, and he insisted that Jasper stay nearby. I sighed...I trusted Heather not to hurt me, but I guess it can't be helped. Jasper knew to stay at a distance unless I needed him.

"Your prison warden won't say anything?" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Emmett understands that I need time with my bestie," I said.

She wasn't fully convinced, but that was most likely because she could smell Jazz. I just wanted to spend some time with her before I can't anymore.

"I love you Heather. You are my best friend in the whole wide world...In all the years we have been friends you have become like a little sister to me. I hope that we can be in each others lives for a long time," I said. 4

I looked down and she was fast asleep. I smiled and tucked her in.

"Sleep well little sister...I'll always be there for you no matter what anyone says," I said kissing her forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

I hadn't been able to sleep at all. I was happy to see Heather, but I also felt like we were drifting part. I will always see her as my little sister, but how will she deal if I become a vampire?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Liam said.

I jumped in surprise. What the hell was he doing here?

"I came to check on you," He said.

"I'm fine Liam…" I said.

He sighed loudly.

"You know you're like an open book. Tell me what's bothering you," He said.

"It's just i've been thinking about what you said. I can't have both...I love Heather, and I want to be in her life forever...But will she still love me if I am a vampire?" I said.

I wasn't completing sure she would accept me at that point. I would be thing thing she was born to kill.

"I know you are trying to make it work Rae. After all she is your best friend, but think about everything that has happened up until this point...What friend would do that?" He said.

Liam was right...It was one of the reasons I had him erase their memories...Maybe it was best if I did the same for her...I would have to talk to Sam about it.

"You better leave before she gets up...I don't want conflict in my house," I said.

Liam nodded and left. I was glad to talk to someone who wasn't completely against us being friends. He gave me insight enough to make my own choices. I decided to start making breakfast. I was going to make Heather take a pregnancy test. As Jakes cousin I didn't want her to be pregnant...It wasn't fair to Jake. Sure he was stupid and loved my sister, but he will come around he just needs time.

"Smells good in here," Heather said.

I smiled.

"I'm sure your hungry," I said.

She nodded and sat down at the table. I had made a bunch of food for her since I knew she had a large appetite. I however didn't really eat much these days.

"I have some spare tests if you want to take one," I said.

Heather stopped eating. It was always good to know so you can prepare.

"Alright after I eat…" She said.

I nodded. We sat in silence. I had ruined the moment, but pregnancy isn't something you take lightly.

"Do you think i'm pregnant?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"I mean it's always a possibility. Unless the smell of my family made you sick," I said.

She looked away when I said the last part. It did come out harsher than I intended it too. I became more protective of the Cullens since I had the twins.

"Rae...Don't say that. We are still your family, and we are just looking out for you," She said.

I scoffed.

"Then why are you all trying to make me give up the only people who have ever cared for me? The Cullens have never hurt me! Unlike all of you that are my actual family!" I yelled.

My own family had done more harm to my well being than the Cullens ever could. I could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Let's not fight Rae," She pleaded.

"Fine...Go take the test. The sooner the better," I said.

Heather nodded. I could feel our friendship slowly falling apart, and I knew that I had made the right choice to go ask Sam about erasing her memory. Maybe I should just let Liam do it without Sam's knowing…

"It says to wait 10 minutes," She said.

We sat in silence and I decided to text Liam about my plan, and he agreed. I was glad. I mean it was for the best. What I didn't tell him was that I wanted him to do it to me as well.

"I'm in the clear...I'm not pregnant," she said sadly.

I was so happy to hear that. I didn't want Jake to be in any pain. He may grow to hate me one day, but I wish him all the best.

"Well, i'm sure that comes as a relief since he isn't your imprint," I said.

She didn't speak. I knew she was upset, but she will get over it. I wasn't in the mood to baby anyone right now except my twins. I was missing them terribly.

"You can take Zeus...I want you to have him. Most days I can't get out of bed to give him the care he needs," I said.

"What? No Rae, thats your fur baby! I can't take him," She said.

"Please just take him...It's my gift to you..I never wanted to make you choose between your family and me," I said.

I wanted to get this over with already. The longer she stayed I was starting to doubt myself. I can tell she was confused.

"What are you talking about Rae?" She said.

"Nothing...I'll get his things," I said getting up.

I quickly gathered Zeus' things and placed them into bags to give to Heather. I wanted to have everything out before Liam blanked her memory. Then it happened I heard something hit the floor and I ran down to see Heather on the floor.

"Really Liam? You couldn't have waited till she was sitting down or something?" I asked.

"I know you want me to erase her from your memory." He said.

I laughed. I guess it was that obvious, and I knew his answer.

"Trust me you will want something to remember her by. It may hurt right now, but I promise one day it wont," He said.

I smiled. He always knew what to tell me so I wouldn't feel bad, or make poor choices. I texted Sam that Heather wasn't feeling good and passed out, and that Liam and I were going to bring her to the treaty line.

"Thank you Liam for everything," I said.

He chuckled.

"We are family Rae. You don't need to thank me".

I nodded and we made our way to the treaty line. I knew Liam would have been there sooner if I wasn't coming but I wanted to talk to Sam.

"What happened?" Sam yelled.

"I have no idea. She wasn't feeling good when she came last night. She threw up and we took it easy and I let her rest and then this morning I prepared breakfast and she fainted," I said.

Sam frowned. I believe he came to the same conclusion that I did. It wasn't my place to say anything to him. Liam handed her over to Sam.

"I know you all hate me, but I just wanted to say that i'm glad to have met you all. If it weren't for you Sam I would have never met Heather," I said.

Liams ability worked in many different ways. So when they got home and someone spoke my name all they would remember if that I was Jake's cousin. They quickly left and I climbed onto Liam's back and we went to the Cullen's.

"MOMMY! MOMMY'S BACK!" Emmie yelled.

I smiled at my sweet baby girl. She ran to me and jumped into my arms causing me to stumble a little.

"What did I say about jumping on Mommy?" Emmett said.

"Sorry Daddy...I was just happy to see her," Emmie said.

I kissed her forehead.

"It's okay baby girl. I missed you and your brother...Which by the way where is he?" I said.

"Ej is helping out Auntie Rose," Emmie said.

That made sense why he didn't come running. I was happy to be with my family.

"Let's go inside. Alice had a change of clothes waiting for you. We have a special concert to attend," Emmett said.

I was confused, and I also didn't want to leave the twins when I just home here.

"Don't worry babe we are all going," Emmett said.

"Alright. Lets go get changed. I need a shower because i'm pretty sure I smell," I said.

Emmett laughed.

"Just a little bit babe," He said playfully.

"On second thought I just make you suffer," I said evilly.

Emmie was laughing. We rushed inside because Emmie insisted she didn't want to be late. Once inside I was greeted by my grease covered son. I laughed.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yes mommy! I love learning about cars! Auntie Rose knows a lot," He said. I smiled.

"Lets go get you showered buddy," Liam said picking him up.

Everyone went to go get ready. I wonder who we were going to see. I loved going to concerts. There was just something about them that made them magical.

"Are you ready babe?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I just need help zipping up my dress," I said.

Emmett came in and helped me. He hugged me and kissed my cheek. I couldn't remember when I was ever this happy.

"Come on babe. We don't want to be late," He said.

I nodded and he took my hand and lead me downstairs. Everything was so beautiful! I wonder if Edward was going to play something for us all! I was getting excited. I felt a little hand tugged on my dress. I looked to see Ej looking so handsome in his Tuxedo.

"Where is Emmie?" I asked.

"Come on she probably getting her makeup done by Rose," Emmett said.

He was right. I had nothing to worry about, but I also didn't want her to miss this. We went and sat in the front. The lights dimmed and then a spotlight came on to reveal Emmie sitting at the piano.

"Please let me introduced Emmie Heather McCarty Cullen. She will be playing an original piece she composed called 'Sleeping Beauty,'," Edward said.

I could feel the tears starting to well up. She started playing and it was so beautiful! I was moved to tears. Once the song was over she took a bow and we all clapped. I ran to my sweet baby and hugged her.

"That was beautiful Emmie!" I said kissing her cheeks.

I couldn't hear her talking because I was kissing her face all over. I was so proud of her.

"Babe, she can't talk if you keep kissing her," Emmett laughed.

I stopped and smiled because she had the biggest smile. Esme came over and did the same thing as I did. We all laughed.

"Mommy, tomorrow it's my turn," Ej said.

I nodded. I couldn't be any happier right now.

Emmie's POV:

I really missed Mommy. I don't know why she was spending time with that girl.

"Emmie focus, and that's your Mother's best friend. She is having a hard time because she has to let her go," Uncle Eddy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it's partly because she is a wolf. Our worlds are not meant to intertwined. Your Mother is very brave for letting her go even though she knows it will be hard for her. We all do things that we don't like but such is life," He said.

I didn't want Mommy to give up her friend or be sad. Why can't they just put aside their problems and be friends?

"You think just like your Mother," He said.

I smiled.

"Can we put a concert together for Mommy? So she won't be sad," I said.

"What a marvelous idea!" Nana said.

"Yes, let's do something nice for Rae," Pawpaw said.

"I want to do something for Mommy!" Ej yelled.

"Why don't we have an art show? You can show her all your painting that you have been working on?" Uncle Jasper said.

"Yeah! Ej you have beautiful paintings! Mommy will love them!" I said excited.

Auntie Alice went to planning everything before Mommy came. Daddy was watching me playing while Uncle Eddy went to go prepare some stuff.

"Daddy, do you think Mommy will be sad after she gets our gifts?" I said.

"No, I think it's just what Mommy needs," Daddy said.

I was happy. I went back to practicing my song that I composed for Mommy with Uncle Eddy. I think it would be perfect! I just wanted Mommy to be happy. Ej went to go finish painting and I wanted to watch him. Uncle Eddy said I was done.

"Is that one new?" I asked.

Ej nodded.

"I made this one just for Mommy. I know she will love it! How did your practice go?" He asked.

"Good, I'm really happy that I can play it for everyone," I said.

We talk about what painting he wanted to show, and then Daddy came to get us to go eat. It was almost time for Mommy to come. Nana had just finished cooking for us when we heard Mommy! We swallowed our food, but Auntie Rose caught Ej before he could run out.

"MOMMY! MOMMY'S BACK!" I yelled.

She smiled and jumped into her arms causing her to stumble, but Daddy caught her before she could fall.

"What did I say about jumping on Mommy?" Daddy said.

"Sorry Daddy...I was just happy to see her," I said.

She kissed her forehead causing me to smile.

"It's okay baby girl. I missed you and your brother...Which by the way where is he?" She said.

"Ej is helping out Auntie Rose," I said.

"Let's go inside. Alice had a change of clothes waiting for you. We have a special concert to attend," Daddy said.

I know Mommy was confused, but she was gonna be so happy.

"Don't worry babe we are all going," Daddy said.

"Alright. Lets go get changed. I need a shower because i'm pretty sure I smell," She said.

Daddy laughed.

"Just a little bit babe," He said joking.

"On second thought I'll just make you suffer," Mommy said evilly.

I laughed. I ran upstairs to start getting ready.

"Nervous?" Auntie Rose asked.

I nodded. I wanted to play perfectly.

"Don't be sweetie. I'm sure your Mommy will love it no matter what. As will we,"She said.

I nodded. Everything after that was blurry. I was so nervous that I had to focus on what I was doing. Once I began playing all the nervousness went away. Mommy was happy. I was happy.


End file.
